Desconocida
by Ary Lee
Summary: Colaboración con Kuchi-San. "¿Qué pasaría si de repente tu mejor compañero de batallas olvida todo de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?"
1. Crossbones

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y a DISNEY © No tenemos fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Desconocida**_

 _ **By Kuchi-San & Ary Lee**_

" _¿Qué pasaría si de repente tu mejor compañero de batallas olvida todo de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?_ _ **"**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 01: Crossbones**_

 _Hace tres meses…_

 _Si es que deseaba terminar con esa jodida misión cuanto antes, simplemente debía seguir adelante. Caminó con velocidad, ignorando por completo los pasos de Steve tras los suyos. Pero cuando el soldado la cogió con brusquedad por el brazo, le fue imposible continuar caminando, tiró de ella y con fuerza la acercó a su cuerpo. Natasha sonrió arrogante, comenzaba acostumbrarse a que él perdiera la paciencia de esa forma, eso le gustaba, le agradaba provocarlo y que Steve reaccionara así, le agradaba que la tocase de esa manera, que la aproximase a su cuerpo de modo poco delicado, eso le producía sensaciones extrañas e incómodas, pero sin entenderlo, le encantaba experimentarlas._

 _Suspiró en tanto enfocaba su mirada encima de los ojos azules de su compañero, él frunció el entrecejo dejándole en claro que no pretendía liberarla de su agarre hasta que se dignara a entregarle respuestas._

 _Ya no era tan ingenuo como antes, había aprendido a conocer a Natasha, y con facilidad podía detectar cualquier actitud sospechosa que ella manifestase. Precisamente durante esa misión la espía actuó demasiado extraño, sin mencionar que desde un principio se mostró en desacuerdo a que el Capitán América la acompañase. Steve no sabía el porqué de eso, y ella tampoco le había dado una explicación creíble cuando se lo preguntó en el camino, sólo había dicho que era una misión sencilla y que perfectamente podía concretarla por su propia cuenta. No obstante, Hill y Fury le hicieron saber que los dos serían quienes se ocuparían de la desmantelación de un laboratorio pequeño de Hydra encontrado en las profundidades de Ohio. A final de cuentas, ordenes eran órdenes, y Romanoff no tuvo más alternativas que guardarse sus réplicas y aceptar la compañía de Steve en la misión._

 _Sin embargo, la viuda negra no tenía que cumplir con el mismo objetivo que el patriótico hombre que iba a su lado, su misión era directamente recoger información sobre el Soldado del Invierno, puesto que en aquel laboratorio había un registro de actividades relacionados al hombre del letal brazo de metal, obviamente Steve desconocía dicho antecedente, pues Fury quería obtener esa información antes de que Sam Wilson y Rogers la encontrasen, la pelirroja no estaba de acuerdo con ello, le había costado mucho trabajo ganarse la confianza de Steve y no le agradaba tener que mentirle, pero Fury sabía lo que hacía y de momento, pretendía confiar en eso. Aunque le seguía pareciendo estúpida la idea de enviar precisamente a Steve a la misión, según el hombre de un solo ojo, aquello era para despistarlo de levantar sospechas, le dijo que confiaba en sus capacidades para desviar la atención de los hombres y Natasha no hizo más que rodar los ojos con fastidio al recordar aquello. Ojalá fuese así de fácil, desviar la atención de un hombre como Steve no era tan sencillo como su jefe lo hacía parecer, Steve no se dejaba engatusar por unos coqueteos baratos, siempre estaba alerta a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor._

 _Y efectivamente, así era, porque por más esfuerzo que puso en evitar que el súper soldado estuviese a su lado en todo momento, se le había tornado algo demasiado difícil de concretar. No habían muchos enemigos de Hydra a los cuales neutralizar, Natasha pensó que Steve podía lidiar fácilmente con ellos durante un mínimo lapsus de tiempo, así que mientras se encontraban batallando contra ellos, la pelirroja se escabulló en medio de la lucha, dejando a su compañero solo para poder recoger la información que le habían designado encontrar. No le tomó más de cinco minutos encontrar la computadora que contenía lo que estaba buscando, insertó un pendrive, tecleó unas cuantas teclas hackeando con facilidad el sistema, sonrió complacida al hallar los archivos relacionados a Bucky Barnes, los guardó en el pendrive y borró todo rastro de dicha información que pudiese haber quedado en aquel ordenador._

 _Regresó hacia donde estaba Steve, el escudo de este último rozó su mejilla, pero impactó directamente sobre el rostro de un tipo al cual ni siquiera pudo ver con claridad, el individuo cayó al suelo inconsciente, el escudo rebotó en una de las paredes para pronto regresar a las manos de su dueño. Todos los miembros de Hydra habían sido neutralizados, yacían tendidos en el suelo, algunos se quejaban, adoloridos, otros simplemente ni se movían._

— _Te dije que la misión era fácil, Steve, Fury está cada día más exagera…_

— _¿Dónde estabas, Romanoff? —La interrumpió, al tiempo en que caminaba hacia ella con expresión severa —. No viniste simplemente a desmantelar este laboratorio, ¿verdad?_

 _Fue entonces que Natasha hizo un simple gesto con su mano restándole importancia, luego se alejó de él caminando en dirección contraria, claro, pudo hacer eso hasta que Steve la cogió por el brazo y le impidió seguir caminando._

— _Te hice una pregunta —exigió, serio._

 _Natasha iba a responder, pero la presencia de un tipo que últimamente les estaba provocando muchos problemas la hizo enmudecer de inmediato. Los orbes de Steve notaron el cambio de actitud en la pelirroja, y por inercia volteó a ver lo que ella observaba con una atípica expresión de horror._

 _Crossbones…_

 _Enfundado en un traje repleto de armas y con aquella espeluznante calavera pintada sobre la máscara de metal que traía puesta encima del rostro, ahí estaba él… de pie ante ellos, a unos cuatro metros de distancia, cargaba un extraño control en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra cogía una especie de granada. No les dijo nada, tampoco hubo tiempo para que ambos pudieran decir algo al respecto, sólo vieron como el sujeto manipulaba peligrosamente el aparente objeto explosivo entre los dedos._

— _Mierda —espetó Natasha en cuanto lo vio aventar la granada hacia ellos._

 _Steve ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para cubrirla con su escudo como ya muchas veces lo había hecho, todo aconteció muy rápido para reaccionar a tiempo. Tanto Natasha como Steve esperaron recibir una explosión directa y salir disparados varios metros de distancia, no obstante, no se trataba de una granada ordinaria, era una granada cegadora, que rápidamente les quitó el sentido de la vista, y un extraño humo les hizo toser descontroladamente._

— _¡Steve, tenemos que salir de aquí! —Gritó la fémina, siéndole imposible poder abrir los ojos._

 _Esa mierda ardía como los mil demonios._

— _¡Lo sé! —Contestó, mientras tanteaba con sus manos e intentaba dar con ella a través del tacto._

 _El soldado consiguió abrir un poco los ojos, pero realmente hubiese preferido no hacerlo nunca, la imagen lo congeló brevemente, su corazón amenazó con detenerse. Ese maldito sin escrúpulos apuntaba con su pistola a Natasha, amenazando con dispararle en la cabeza en cualquier momento. Ella que aún permanecía sin poder ver, no se había percatado del peligro que la acechaba, Steve corrió hacia Crossbones, y sin pensar en las consecuencias le aventó su escudo, pero el hombre lo esquivó a tiempo dando una rápida pirueta en el aire, Rogers aprovechó ese movimiento para abalanzarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. La espía por su parte al fin consiguió abrir los ojos, pero al igual que Steve, hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho jamás._

— _¡No! —Gritó, desgarrando su garganta en el proceso._

 _En cuanto Steve lo impactó con el peso de su cuerpo, una de las paredes del laboratorio se rompió haciendo que ambos hombres la atravesaran y cayeran al suelo desde un quinto piso. Por un segundo todo pareció quedar en absoluta calma y silencio, durante un minuto la viuda negra se quedó estática, sin conseguir reaccionar, al cabo de un rato movió de lado a lado su cabeza e intentó salir con rapidez del trance, ignoró lo mucho que ardían sus ojos y lo mareada que se sentía, se precipitó hacia la pared que en esos instantes estaba reducida a escombros, se agachó y miró hacia abajo en búsqueda de Steve o algún indicio de él, pero no conseguía ver nada._

— _¡Steve! —Volvió a gritar. Comenzaba a desesperarse._

— _¡Natasha, huye de aquí! —Le escuchó decir._

 _De pronto los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a tornarse acelerados. Tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque se tranquilizaba de saber que estaba bien._

— _¡Ni loca, Rogers, no saldré de aquí sin ti, iré a buscarte!_

— _¡Es una orden, Romanoff. Sal de aquí antes de que este laboratorio explote en mil pedazos!_

 _Previo a que la pelirroja pudiera agregar algo, o si quiera realizar un movimiento, una fuerte explosión se manifestó en todo el lugar, saltó violentamente en contra de su voluntad, cayendo a varios metros de distancia desde su actual posición, antes de que el techo comenzará a caer encima de ella, Natasha se puso de pie y atravesó una ventana, en tanto se lanzaba hacia el mismo sitio en donde Steve había caído hace un rato. Gracias a sus magníficos y desarrollados reflejos, la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. consiguió evitar que el fuego de la onda expansiva la alcanzara._

 _Abajo el panorama no era muy diferente, las llamas comenzaban a propagarse por doquier, y lo poco que quedaba en pie de la estructura amenazaba con irse al suelo en cualquier momento._

 _Mierda… Steve no aparecía por ninguna parte..._

 _Desde su traje, la mujer sacó una especie de cuchilla en caso de que Crossbones aún estuviese ahí e intentase atacarla, pero luego de la explosión, Natasha dudaba ampliamente que continuase allí._

 _Se llevó una mano a un costado de las costillas, dolían como los mil demonios, y estaba segura que esa humedad que sentía escurrirse en su frente no se trataba precisamente de sudor, más bien era sangre. Ignoró el dolor físico que sentía, por ahora sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente, y ese era encontrar a Steve._

 _Y entonces lo vio._

 _Estaba inconsciente, tendido en el piso, cubierto de heridas que no paraban de sangrar, como aquella lesión en su cabeza que se negaba a cesar de brotar líquido vital._

 _Natasha sintió que alguien le arrancaba el corazón de un solo jalón, la angustia llegó a su pecho y lentamente comenzó a subir por su garganta. La culpa la embriagó, si tan sólo ella y Fury le hubiesen dicho la verdad… que aquella misión no era una simple desmantelación, que posiblemente se toparían con ese hijo de puta de Crossbones, quizás él hubiese ideado un plan de ataque como siempre solía realizar… quizás las cosas hubiesen resultado diferentes, quizás Steve ahora no estaría en esas condiciones._

 _._

* * *

.

Han pasado tres meses desde aquel incidente. Aquella misión en donde por mi culpa, él ahora está en esa cama, durmiendo quizás hasta cuando… tal vez nunca llegue a despertar. Los médicos nos dijeron que no hay fecha exacta para que abra los ojos. La verdad es que no puedo creer que Steve Rogers esté dormido para siempre.

Todos han ido a visitarlo, todos tienen la esperanza de que algún día nos salude como siempre. Y de alguna u otra forma _lo extraño_. Me había acostumbrado a estar a su lado en misiones o en seguir los entrenamientos con los demás muchachos. Pero ahora todo es tan diferente. Todo cambia, hasta Clint me ha mencionado en un par de ocasiones que ya no soy la misma desde ese día. Y la verdad es que puede que haya cambiado un poco, ya no me emociona estar o no en misiones, sólo pasa por mi mente que por mi irresponsabilidad, él está durmiendo nuevamente.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría mostrarle. Algunos lugares de Nueva York que han cambiado con el paso de los años. Y no había parado en conseguirle citas, aunque me las rechazara todas, sólo aceptó una y fue porque si él no lo hacía, me iba a enfadar, ahí me doy cuenta que es un soldado que hace lo que se le pide u ordene. Siempre tan esquivo con esos temas, que me daban risa, era como enseñarle a un nerd como ligar con chicas. Pero Steve era diferente. Él si salía con alguien, era porque de verdad le interesaba esa persona. Y hace años que él ya no estaba interesado en nadie y eso era lo que más me intrigaba. Todos tenemos a alguien en quien pensar y yo quería averiguar en qué o quién pensaba Rogers.

Lo fui a visitar el primer día. Quedé en shock. Tan así, como ese día que supuestamente Fury murió. No podía creer lo que veía. Los médicos iban y venían de varias partes en el pabellón, traían arsenal para las heridas, otro lo preparaba para intubarlo, ya que no estaba respirando por sí mismo. Tenía heridas por todas partes por culpa de la explosión. No podía seguir viéndolo. Mi corazón se encogía con cada electroshock del desfibrilador cada cinco minutos. Me retiré de ahí y me fui a la sala de espera del Hospital. Estaban todos ahí, bueno los que recuerdo ese día. Clint, Bruce, Sam, Tony, Wanda, hasta Thor había venido de Asgard para saber.

—Tranquila, Tasha, estará bien.

Clint como siempre, a mi lado y dándome ánimos. Debía verme horrible ese día como para que se preocupara tanto por mí. De pronto llegó Coulson junto con Hill y detrás de ellos Nick. Se veía preocupado, más de lo normal.

—Haremos lo posible para salvar la vida del Capitán Rogers. Sólo hay que esperar. Tenemos los mejores médicos y cirujanos en S.H.I.E.L.D. Nada puede fallar.

María Hill nos dijo a todos esa información. Como tratando de darnos esperanzas. Claro, estaba a punto de morir y por mi culpa. Si algo salía mal, mis números en rojo sí que iban a aumentar. Cada minuto que pasaba, para mi eran una eternidad. Necesitaba saber de Steve más que nunca. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Los demás estaban igual de inquietos, pero más tranquilos. Clint estaba a mi lado en cada paso que daba.

—Si sigues así, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso de tanto caminar.

—No puedo, Clint…

—Tranquila, no es tu culpa lo que haya pasado…

—¡Claro que lo es! Todas las personas que están a mí alrededor salen lastimadas.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. No sabía si tenía tristeza o rabia. Creo que era una combinación de las dos. Tomé asiento y cerré con fuerza mis ojos.

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, y ningún médico había salido a darnos alguna información. Estaba sola en aquella sala de espera. Ni siquiera había ido a cambiarme de ropa. Seguía con el traje de espía, todo sucio, rasgado y bueno, también tenía algunas heridas pero la incertidumbre de saber de Steve hacía que mi cuerpo no sintiera dolor y lo más probable es que tenga algunas costillas rotas.

De pronto, se escucha ruido de la puerta hacia el pabellón y salen dos médicos. Me levanto rápidamente y no dudo en preguntar.

—¿Cómo está?

Ambos cirujanos seguían en silencio. Y yo sólo quería saber si estaba con vida o no. Si llegaba a pasarle algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—El señor Rogers se encuentra estable dentro de su gravedad, aunque aún está con ventilación mecánica. El golpe en la cabeza hizo que perdiera consciencia absoluta. Sus signos vitales están normales, pero hay que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas, que son las más cruciales para determinar algún pronóstico…

Para mí era chino todo lo que me decían. No entendía si estaba bien o mal.

—¿Hay que esperar dos días más para saber cómo está?

—Si señorita, debemos ver como evoluciona. Aunque no creo que esté muy grave, recuerde que por sus venas corre el suero del súper soldado.

Eso era verdad. Steve era fuerte de todas formas con o sin suero. Eso me había tranquilizado.

.

* * *

.

Ambos días pasaron volando. Todos nos dirigimos nuevamente al hospital para saber en qué estado de salud se encontraba Rogers.

—Y bien, queremos saber el veredicto final doctor —comenzó Fury.

Se le veía bastante serio y preocupado, se nota que no había podido dormir estos días. Y creo que todos estábamos así.

—Bueno… es complicado. El señor Rogers acaba de entrar en estado de coma.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera por mi espalda. ¿Coma? ¿Es decir que nunca despertará? No podía creerlo.

—Eso significa que, hay daño neurológico. Obviamente, no tan grave, pero no sabemos con exactitud cuando llegue a despertar. Sólo depende él. No podemos hacer nada más….

—Sólo queda esperar, ¿no?

—Así es.

Sentí la mano de Nick en mi hombro. No me moví. Aún no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando a Steve. Si tan sólo no hubiera ido él a la misión conmigo, tal vez esto no estaría pasando. Steve no es un superhéroe, sólo es un hombre, alguien que luchó años, para que nosotros en el futuro viviéramos en paz. Y no puedo creer que él no esté aquí para disfrutar esto… _conmigo_.

.

* * *

.

Lo veo respirar. Al menos le han quitado la ventilación mecánica y respira por su cuenta. Lo único que quiero es que despierte. Ver su mirada, y que me diga _"Romanoff, ve a entrenar"._ Lo que sea que me diga para mí está bien.

" _Steve…abre los ojos…"_

Miraba el reloj. Media noche. Otro día ya se iba y otro día sin que Rogers despertara. Tomé mi pequeño bolso para irme, hasta que escuché un susurro. Creí estar loca, así que me volteé para ver.

—¿Qué... hago aquí?

Dios no era verdad. Steve había despertado. No podía creer lo que veía. Después de tres largos meses al fin despertaba. Me acerqué a él de a poco. Nuevamente lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero no me importaba, Steve estaba con vida, había sobrevivido y yo estaba ahí en ese momento para verlo.

—Steve… todo está bien ahora. Llamaré a los médicos para que te examinen, ¿bien? —Dije rápidamente cuando escuché con cuidado lo que salió de su boca. Quedé atónita.

—¿Nos conocíamos de antes?

Esto no podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo no iba a recordar nada?

Me detuve y giré sobre mis talones para verlo nuevamente. Su rostro mostraba inseguridad, miedo, confusión. Y así me sentía también. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle.

 _ **¡Hola gente, les traemos esta nueva y sensual historia Romanogers! Esperamos de corazón que sea de su agrado y que se animen a darnos su opinión en los reviews. Desde ya estamos infinitamente agradecidas de que hayan llegado leyendo hasta aquí, cualquier duda puedes hacérnosla saber en un comentario.**_

 _ **Muchos Abrazotes y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Kuchi- San & Ary Lee**_


	2. Desconocida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de MARVEL & DISNEY. No tenemos fines de lucro.**_

 ** _Capítulo ll: Desconocida_**

—¿Dónde estoy? —Insistió Steve. Inspeccionó el cuarto con la vista y por su expresión, Natasha supo que se encontraba desorientado y perturbado —. ¿Quién eres?

Natasha se quedó petrificada en su lugar, una sensación extraña se alojó en su pecho mientras Steve la observaba, no podía reconocer en su mirada aquella intensidad y fascinación con la que antes solía admirarla. En esos instantes, su compañero la estaba viendo como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, como si fuese una completa _desconocida…_

Como si jamás hubiese formado parte de su vida.

Negándose tajantemente a la posibilidad de que Steve Rogers estuviese amnésico, la espía regresó en sus pasos y volvió a aproximarse hacia donde él permanecía acostado.

—Steve, soy yo, Natasha…

El rubio la miró sin decir nada, no podía identificarla, por más que intentase reconocerla o recordar su nombre, simplemente no podía. Su mente se encontraba nebulosa, repleta de espacios vacíos que lo tenían completamente abrumado.

Al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta por parte del soldado, Natasha no tuvo más opción que resignarse y aceptar lo que estaba aconteciendo. Steve parecía no recordar nada y la responsabilidad de eso sólo podía recaer sobre sus hombros.

—Mierda… —susurró —, iré por un médico.

La mano de Steve la detuvo a tiempo, la cogió por la muñeca haciendo que se volteara hacia él. Inconscientemente Romanoff guió sus pupilas hacia el agarre, nunca antes se dio el tiempo de apreciar lo bien que se veía la mano de su compañero sobre la blanquecina piel de sus brazos. Jamás le tomó atención a un detalle tan banal como aquél, pero ahora le era imposible de ignorar, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última ocasión en que su cuerpo percibió el tacto voluntario del héroe. Y honestamente, si de ella dependiera, el reloj podría detenerse en ese preciso instante, porque no le molestaría perderse en la eternidad de ese momento, si tenía a Steve a su lado, todo podía irse al mismo infierno.

—Espera, no te vayas —le pidió, rompiendo lentamente el contacto de su mano con la articulación de la chica —. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Tuvimos problemas en una misión, una bomba explotó y algo golpeó tu cabeza… —No quería entrar a dar mayores detalles, eso sólo conseguiría confundirlo y perturbarlo aún más —. Quedaste en coma un par de meses. Nos diste un gran susto, Steve, incluso llegamos a pensar que jamás despertarías.

Steve procesó con cuidado cada palabra que Natasha mencionó y reflexionó en silencio lo que acababa de oír. A pesar de esforzarse por recordar aquellos sucesos, ningún recuerdo conseguía asomarse. Se sentía violentado e impotente, comenzaba a desesperarlo el hecho de no poder recordar nada de lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, se sentía bastante cómodo en compañía de aquella pelirroja, pues tenía que admitir que escuchar su voz, de cierto modo lo estaba calmando, y realmente no sabía el porqué de eso.

Una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza, eso fue suficiente para que detuviera sus pensamientos, por modo reflejó llevó una de sus manos hacia dicha zona de su cuerpo, era una sensación realmente dolorosa y molesta.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió, preocupada.

Steve asintió lentamente.

—De todos modos llamaré a un médico —aseveró, decidida.

—Espera… —Ante el llamado, Natasha nuevamente detuvo sus pasos —, yo… en verdad lamento no recordarte, es… es como si varias partes de mi memoria estuviesen borradas por completo.

En verdad lamentaba no poder recordarla, claramente esa pelirroja parecía ser alguien muy importante en su vida. Lo trataba con confianza y naturalidad, sin mencionar que aparentaba estar bastante preocupada y afectada por su estado de salud.

A pesar de no recordarla, Steve no podía evitar sentirse cómodo con su compañía. Había algo especial en esa mujer, y ese algo iba más allá de su intenso cabello rojo, o sus llamativos orbes verdes, Rogers no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le atraía de ella, era una chica hermosa y eso no podía refutarse, pero el físico de Natasha no era lo único que conseguía despertar su interés.

 _Había algo más…_

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Pronto recordarás todo, Steve, estoy segura.

En esta ocasión la agente Romanoff no esperó respuesta por parte del rubio, simplemente caminó hacia la salida del cuarto y en vez de correr o gritar a los cuatro vientos que el Capitán América acababa de despertar, recargó su espalda sobre la puerta y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ver a Steve tan perdido y vulnerable le dolía mucho, todo lo que estaba sucediéndole era culpa suya. Se sentía como una basura, sólo ella pudo caer tan bajo como para haberle mentido al hombre más noble del mundo, y lo peor de todo, es que lo había hecho por concretar una maldita misión de S.H.I.E.L.D. en la que testarudamente creyó poder contener y dominar toda la situación por sí sola.

 _Grave error…_

Ahora lo estaba pagando muy caro. Pero ignorando lo malo, si Natasha lloraba era precisamente de felicidad. Steve estaba despierto, y aquello era motivo suficiente para sentir que su vida volvía a tener sentido.

Atisbó la figura de Nick Fury a la distancia y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas. El director de S.H.I.E.L.D al igual que ella se sentía bastante culpable por lo sucedido con Steve y prácticamente acudía todos los días a visitarle. Aunque no lo decía con palabras, Natasha sabía que el cargo de consciencia estaba haciendo pedazos a su superior.

El hombre del parche se detuvo frente a ella, iba a saludarla, pero la procedente de Rusia habló antes de que él lo hiciera.

—Despertó —soltó de golpe.

Tras oír semejante noticia, Fury sonrió emocionado, su rostro simplemente no podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía. No titubeó en apartar a la pelirroja de la entrada del cuarto, sólo quería girar el pomo de la puerta, abrirla y comprobar con su propio ojo que Steve estaba despierto. Iba a introducirse en la estancia, pero Romanoff le detuvo.

—Hay un problema —Nick la miró con preocupación —. Steve no recuerda lo que ocurrió con Crossbones, y a mí… a mí tampoco me recuerda. Creo que está amnésico.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó, en tanto esbozaba una sonrisa —, eres buena mintiendo, pero yo no soy fácil de engañar.

Natasha no culpaba a Fury de no creerle, ella en primera instancia tampoco quería convencerse. Sonaba descabellado que Steve Rogers estuviese amnésico, él parecía ser tan fuerte que ni en lo más remoto de sus pensamientos se habría planteado la idea de que al despertar no recordaría nada, no obstante, esa era una posibilidad que todos debieron tener en cuenta considerando que se había golpeado la cabeza.

Se apartó de la entrada, dejando que el jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D. ingresara a la habitación y comprobase por sí mismo que era cierto lo que ella acababa de decirle.

En cuanto Nick se adentró a la estancia Steve clavó sus pupilas sobre él, frunció el ceño para luego relajar su expresión y sonreír débilmente.

—Fury… —musitó, orgulloso de poder recordarlo.

El aludido le sonrió de vuelta al tiempo en que se aproximaba hacia él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un pequeño y amistosos palmetazo en el brazo, gesto que no pareció desconcertar a Steve en lo absoluto. Natasha sólo pudo separar sus labios con incredulidad. Sus ojos la estaban engañando o… ¿acaso Steve recordaba a Fury y no a ella?

—Sabía que estabas mintiendo —dijo el mayor, dirigiéndose a la espía. Los ojos de Steve de nueva cuenta cayeron sobre la figura de Natasha, quien le miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

Ignorando las palabras de su jerarca y sin dejar de observar a su compañero, la única fémina del lugar se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Puedes decirle a Fury cuál es mi apellido?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo recuerdo —respondió, incómodo. Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido, confundido y avergonzado al no poder recordarla.

Fury le miró incrédulo, no podía creerlo…

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente? —Le interrogó, serio. Que Steve estuviese amnésico no era para nada favorable —. Necesito que me digas tu nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de tus padres, el de tu mejor amigo, tus habilidades especiales… todo lo importante.

—Me llamo Steven Grant Rogers, nací el cuatro de Julio de 1918 en Brooklyn, Nueva York. Mi madre se llamaba Sarah y mi padre Joseph. Mi mejor amigo es James Barnes, Bucky…

En cuanto nombró a su mejor amigo no pudo evitar sentir un malestar sobre el pecho. La angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo con el simple hecho de nombrarle. Natasha y Fury se miraron preocupados.

—¿Sabes que ocurrió con Bucky, verdad? —inquirió el otro ocupante del cuarto.

Steve descendió la mirada.

—Está muerto…

Esa respuesta los dejó aún más desconcertados. Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas de inquietud. Si Steve no recordaba el regreso de su amigo bajo la intimidante personalidad del Soldado del Invierno, mucho menos iba a recordar lo acontecido con la infiltración de Hydra en S.H.I.E.L.D. o la supuesta muerte de Fury, entre otra serie de hechos importantes.

—¿Qué más recuerdas? —Averiguó Natasha.

—Recuerdo que fui rechazado cuando quise entrar al ejército… luego ocurrió lo del experimento del súper soldado, el suero y básicamente todo lo que me llevó a convertirme en Capitán América. Sé que estuve dormido por casi setenta años, bueno, más bien congelado… y recuerdo también haber despertado en esta época, con Fury siguiéndome los pasos constantemente. Creo… creo que eso es todo.

La situación de Rogers era peor de lo que ellos pensaban, Steve tenía una enorme laguna mental, que no solamente abarcaba los hechos relacionados al Soldado del Invierno o inclusive al desastre ocasionado por Ultron, sino que además, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar lo ocurrido con Loki y la invasión chitauri. Lo que significaba que tampoco recordaba al resto de los vengadores.

Fury se veía notoriamente afectado, Natasha se atrevería a decir que nunca antes lo había visto en esas condiciones, ella tampoco sabía cómo enfrentar lo que estaba sucediendo, y es que en realidad, la amnesia de Steve sólo acarrearía problemas, y esos conflictos harían mucho más que perjudicar la naciente relación que existía entre ambos…

Suspiró cansada.

Sólo esperaba que la pérdida de memoria de Steve fuese algo netamente temporal. Porque no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin que él la recordase.

—Llamaré un médico —anunció Natasha —, lo mejor es que un profesional examine a Steve.

Nick estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Era lo mejor que podían hacer, pues necesitaban un pronóstico certero y rápido sobre el estado de salud mental del soldado. Previo a salir del cuarto, la pelirroja giró sobre sus talones para una vez más regresar hacia Steve y extenderle su mano en forma de saludo.

—Agente Romanoff —se presentó, cordial. Él estrechó su mano con la de ella, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

 **(Tres Meses atrás, antes del incidente con Crossbones)**

 _Venían de una misión desde Melbourne, Australia. Clint como siempre dispuesto a acompañarla, como en los viejos tiempos. Habían pasado tres meses fuera, desmantelando una red de traficantes de armas y drogas varias. Lavaban dinero y está de más decir que detrás de todo estaba Hydra. Siempre harían caer a la gente débil, haciéndoles creer que hacían un bien a su nación. Costaba imaginar que a pesar de los años, esta organización continuase con vida, era increíble el poder que poseían en todo el mundo. Natasha sentía que todo el trabajo que realizaba día a día estaba dando frutos. Se sentía bien consigo misma, estaba feliz de poder realizar una tarea sin tener los recuerdos de la guerra._

 _Ambos espías llegaron a la torre de los vengadores_ _a dar su reporte final y en persona hacia la autoridad máxima, el cual poseía un parche en el ojo. Se veía serio como siempre, pero no dejaba su sentido del humor, después de todo, la misión había sido todo un éxito._

— _Bien, antes que nada, me alegra que volvieran sanos y salvos agentes._

— _Qué dulce de tu parte, Nick, no es de todos los días escuchar eso —Dijo Romanoff en tono de humor. Clint medio sonrió ante la frase de la pelirroja._

— _Ustedes saben lo mucho que los aprecio, que sea serio no significa que no puedo tener corazón._

 _Barton y Romanoff se despidieron de Fury y salieron de la oficina. Iban por el pasillo camino a la cafetería para relajarse un momento. Al llegar no había nadie, así que tranquilamente, ambos chicos se prepararon sus cafés y un sándwich. Clint se sentó en una mesa cerca del ventanal._

— _Y bien, ¿qué planeas hacer a partir de ahora? —El castaño rompió el silencio con la pregunta hacia su compañera, ya que la notaba un poco distraída._

— _No lo sé… tal vez seguir en misiones…_

— _Nat, no te esfuerces demasiado, sabes que te pasará la cuenta algún día… eres resistente, pero tampoco eres Steve._

 _Al pronunciar el nombre de Rogers, Natasha se quedó congelada por un par de segundos. Ahora que lo pensaba, antes de ir a la misión con Clint, él le había mencionado que saldría con Sharon. Tenía curiosidad en saber cómo le había ido con aquel pequeño trámite._

— _¿Nat?_

— _Si, disculpa… creo que… tienes razón, necesito descansar un par de días._

— _Eso es bueno. Ya sabes donde encontrarme… a Laura le gustará verte y a los niños también —Dijo Clint con una sonrisa._

 _Natasha se la devolvió de la misma manera. El muchacho era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Realmente se sentía agradecida de tener un buen amigo como él y del mismo modo se sentía feliz por él, quien tenía una hermosa familia a la cual disfrutaba cada día. Algo que Natasha jamás tendría en su vida. En realidad no era el hecho de que odiara los bebés, era por el simple hecho de que ningún hombre se fijaría en ella. Natasha siempre había pensado que era el peor ser humano de la tierra por todo lo que había hecho antes, y creer que alguien se interese en ella era imposible. Tal vez la palabra "Familia" ahora lo asociaba a los Vengadores, que eran en la actualidad su verdadera familia._

— _Bienvenida de vuelta, Agente Romanoff._

 _Steve Rogers, cordial como siempre, entró a la cafetería también para relajarse un momento. Entrenar a los nuevos vengadores era agotador sin Natasha. La agente medio sonrió ante el saludo del soldado._

— _Veo que no has parado, Rogers… y gracias._

 _Natasha con la mirada invitó al Capitán a tomar asiento, cosa que hizo caso. A diferencia de ella que había escogido un café, Steve prefirió tomar un batido de frutas._

— _Tan saludable como de costumbre —La chica le dio un sorbo a su café. Steve la miro de vuelta tomando el vaso._

— _Estoy entrenando también, comer saludable es parte de la rutina, no es algo que me agrade hacer._

 _La espía no despegaba la miraba su taza de café. Steve se dio cuenta de eso y sin titubear, volvió a hablar._

— _Te ves cansada, Nat…_

— _¿Tanto se nota? Debo estar hecha un desastre —Con sus manos cubrió su rostro, tratando de despejarse._

— _Nada que una buena ducha y algo de sueño no repare, de hecho deberías ir ahora mismo —El rubio soltó un suspiro de cansancio, a lo que la espía también se dio cuenta que estos meses sin ella, él había tenido mucho trabajo._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú también luces agotado Steve…_

 _La verdad era que sí, estaba cansado. Había sido un largo periodo sin su compañera y no es que la extrañase por el trabajo, extrañaba su presencia. Obviamente no le diría algo así a Natasha y tal vez jamás lo haría._

— _Te extrañé…_

 _La pelirroja abrió los ojos, sin creer lo que había dicho el muchacho. Parpadeó un par de veces para asimilarlo. Steve pensó después en lo que dijo. En realidad poco le importaba si decía o no lo que pensaba, estaba tan agotado mentalmente que le daba absolutamente lo mismo._

— _Disculpa, no quise incomodarte. Me refería a que…_

— _También te extrañé…_

 _Steve, al igual que Natasha abrió los ojos. Soltó una pequeña risa pensando que ella le estaba jugando una broma por lo dicho anteriormente. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla. Ella no había apartado su vista hacia él._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

 _La espía rusa se sentía nerviosa. Jamás pensó que podría decirle algo así a Steve. Pero lo que le dijo es verdad. Ella también lo extrañó en ese periodo donde estuvo fuera. Aunque para calmar las cosas, mencionó algo diferente._

— _Claro… las misiones no son lo mismo sin ti._

 _Tragó saliva. Momento tenso. De pronto, Natasha recordó que Steve tenía una cita pendiente con Sharon. No sabía si preguntar o no. No quería incomodarlo pero la duda la carcomía por dentro, así que, sin previo aviso, disparó._

— _Y… ¿Qué pasó con la cita pendiente? Ya sabes…_

 _Steve inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su compañera desvió el tema. Tomó de nuevo su vaso de jugo, tomando un poco. Volvió a mirarla, se veía expectante ante la respuesta._

— _Pues… bien_ — _Titubeó y luego continuó— La verdad es que… me incomoda su presencia._

— _¿Cómo es eso?_

— _El hecho de que sea sobrina de Peggy, me hace sentir como si tuviera que quererla de alguna manera no lo sé… es buena chica, lo sé muy bien. Pero creo que Sharon no es para mí._

— _Piensas que debes cumplir con cuidarla o algo por el estilo…_

— _Si, algo así… es extraño solamente. Sé que es una buena chica, es dulce, amable, fuerte… —Al mencionar esto, pensó rápidamente en Natasha —. Pero creo que, no la quiero como ella piensa…_

 _Natasha tragó saliva un poco nerviosa. La verdad era que le importaba mucho la vida social de Rogers. Y eso era solamente porque aprendió a conocerlo y quería ayudarlo. Además de todo el bullying que le hacía Stark, la pelirroja creía que podía hacerle un tapa boca cuando consiguiera una novia linda para Steve, de ese modo Tony quedaría con la boca abierta._

— _A veces las relaciones suelen demorarse un resto, con Sharon sólo llevan un par de meses saliendo, deberías conocerla un poco más —Intentaba darle ánimos a su compañero._

 _Steve esbozó una sonrisa y la miró._

— _¿Por qué… te preocupas tanto por mí, Nat?_

 _Y Steve disparó de vuelta con esa pregunta que hizo que los papeles se invirtieran y ahora era Rogers quien estaba curioso por saber por qué la espía actuaba así con él. Natasha se descolocó anímicamente y se preguntaba lo mismo: "¿Por qué tanta preocupación por él?". Ni ella sabía la respuesta. Le gustaría responderle un simple "Porque sí", pero eso no significaba nada. Sólo quería huir de ahí._

— _Podríamos… hablar de eso en otra ocasión… —Contestó finalmente, evadiendo su pregunta, pero Steve era terco._

— _No quiero, Natasha…_

 _La espía abrió los ojos sorprendida. Steve Rogers le levantó la voz y Natasha sólo se levantó de la silla sin antes de que el rubio la tomara por el brazo, haciendo que la muchacha volteara a verlo a los ojos._

— _Steve, suéltame._

— _No, quiero hablar de esto…_

— _Hablar de qué, no te he dicho nada, estás creyendo cosas que no son ciertas._

— _Entonces te preocupas por mí por nada…_

 _Sólo hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, y es que Natasha se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Mientras la chica pensaba en una manera de zafarse de su agarre lo escuchaba hablar aún, pero su cerebro no procesaba nada de lo que él le decía. Hasta que decidió la manera de huir._

— _¡Steve!_

 _El soldado paró de hablar y sólo pudo notar a la pelirroja que se soltó de él, tomó su rostro y lo acercó al de ella, callando su boca con un beso apretado por parte de la espía, que poco a poco, Steve fue saboreando con calma, hasta que por falta de aire, se separaron. El rubio no dijo nada más hasta que ella terminó la frase._

—… _Hablas demasiado._

 _Dicho esto y sin más, se retiró, dejando a Steve Rogers congelado por segunda vez en su vida. Prácticamente se sintió pasado a llevar, pero de alguna manera, ese beso hizo despertar otro interés hacia ella. Lo desconocía pero a la vez quería saber que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué ese beso? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan maternal por parte de ella? Eran interrogantes que Steve quería averiguar lo más pronto posible._

 ** _..._**

En el momento donde ella estrechó su mano con la de Steve, recordó ese beso que le había dado hace unos meses atrás. Y esperaba tal vez, que él no recordase aquello… o tendría que buscar una buena explicación… o excusa.

Antes de que sus mejillas se encendieran, salió rápidamente de la habitación y orientó sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba una enfermera, le informó que el Capitán América acababa de despertar y la mujer pareció tener una crisis nerviosa, pues completamente histérica comenzó a llamar a varios médicos y más de diez profesionales de la salud no demoraron en llegar hacia el cuarto de Steve.

Sintió el impulso de regresar a la estancia y rescatar a Steve de semejante acoso, pero cuando estaba a segundos de dirigirse hacia la habitación, alguien tomó su mano y ella por modo reflejo viró su rostro a observar de quién se trataba.

—Demonios, Clint, ¿qué pasa?

—Sí, yo también me alegro de verte —contestó con una sonrisa, pero su gesto risueño fue desapareciendo lentamente en tanto enfocaba la vista en el cuarto de Steve. Frunció el ceño al verlo rodeado de enfermeras y médicos —. ¿Le pasó algo malo?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Él… él despertó —el rostro de Clint nuevamente se llenó de felicidad, estaba por decir algo, pero su amiga habló antes de que él pudiese hacerlo —, pero no recuerda nada de lo que pasó luego de que despertase y que Fury comenzara a visitarle.

—¡¿Qué?! —Inquirió, incrédulo —. ¿Eso… eso quiere decir que él no me recuerda?

—Exacto, a mí tampoco me recuerda.

—Eso no puede ser cierto, ustedes estaban iniciando algo antes de que toda esta mierda ocurriera.

Natasha le miró con los ojos levemente vidriosos.

—Clint, por favor no digas nada, ¿si? —el arquero le regresó la mirada quedándose en absoluto silencio. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo —. Ahora sólo soy una desconocida en su vida.

* * *

 ** _Kuchi-San & Ary Lee_**

¡Hola people! Primero que todo, les pedimos una disculpa por la tardanza, trataremos de tardarnos menos, aunque si nos volvemos a tardar no se alarmen, porque no pretendemos dejar este proyecto. Esperamos que el capítulo les haya gustado, y de paso también agradecemos a las bellas personitas que comentaron el anterior capítulo.

 **Alhaster, M Bidden, Micaela, SPKBLUE, Vidian y a Valeriia Mqz.**

Un review, o cualquier muestra de interés en la historia nos ayudaría bastante.

 ***Recuerden que también pueden leer esta historia en Wattpad en el perfil de Kuchi-San.***

 _Besos y abrazos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

Pregunta, ¿Creen que Steve logre recordar a Natasha?


	3. Promesa

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y Disney © No tenemos fines de lucro.**_

 ** _Desconocida_**

 _ **by Kuchi-San & Ary Lee **_

**Capítulo III: Promesa**

Ambos espías se encontraban sentados en uno de los tantos sofás de la sala de espera del hospital, Steve continuaba siendo examinado por los médicos, quienes por cierto, no habían tenido la mínima consideración de entregarles información sobre el estado de salud del soldado.

Clint suspiró, estaba bastante aburrido, le echó un vistazo de soslayo a su amiga, pero ella ni se percató de aquello, Barton sabía que esa distracción tenía nombre y apellido y ese claramente era «Steve Rogers». Por supuesto, él era el único hombre que podría dejar a Natasha en esas condiciones.

Volvió a suspirar y decidió no insistir más respecto al tema, si ella no quería hablar de Steve y su relación, él no iba a presionarla, lo respetaría… estaba ahí para apoyarla y contenerla, no para incomodarla o forzarla a conversar de algo que la perturbase. Natasha se veía muy afectada con la situación, muy pocas veces la había visto así de mal, en verdad estaba comenzando a preocuparse en serio, la pelirroja llevaba unos veinte minutos sin pronunciar palabra, tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y parecía estar totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **...**

 _Era otra noche donde no podía dormir bien. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más constantes. Clint la llamaba todos los días para saber de ella y poder consolarla desde la distancia, pero no era suficiente. Natasha se sentía vacía por dentro. Aunque últimamente ver a Steve le hacía sentir bien. No sabía cómo, pero él siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, de hecho más que Barton._

 _Tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó en el directorio su nombre, más bien estaba apodado como el_ « _Fósil viviente_ » _. Sonrió con eso. No sabía si llamarlo. Miró la hora. 03:30 de la madrugada. ¿Estaría despierto? Probó suerte y empezó a marcar. Primer tono. Segundo tono. Tercer tono. Cuarto tono. Natasha ya perdía la esperanza cuando de repente._

— _¿Natasha?_

 _Steve había contestado su llamada. Se quedó muda por unos cinco segundos, no sabía muy bien cómo empezar la conversación. Tal vez con un_ « _Hola disculpa que te moleste, pasé a llevar tu número_ » _. Parce que no era una buena idea._

— _¿Sigues ahí?_

— _Yo, no quería molestar._

— _Sabes que no me molestas… ¿Pasó algo?_

 _Sentía un poco de vergüenza. No le gustaba aparentar debilidad frente a las cosas y menos frente al rubio, que era todo lo que se pueda llamar fortaleza. Pero estaba agotada y necesitaba desahogarse._

— _No puedo dormir…_

— _¿Pesadillas?_

 _Natasha se quedó petrificada con esa respuesta. ¿Cómo era que sabía que tenía pesadillas?_

— _No te preocupes, Barton me contó lo que sufres…_

— _Ese maldito…_

— _Nat…_

— _Lo siento… sólo es que… —No quería sincerarse, tenía miedo._

— _¿Quieres que vaya?_

 _Lo bueno era que estaban en el mismo edificio, la Torre Avengers, y sólo debía bajar unos cuantos pisos. No le costaba nada. La pelirroja colgó de pronto, no quiso seguir molestando más a Steve, él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, pero lamentablemente, Rogers era terco porque alguien ya estaba tocando su puerta._

— _¿Qué pasa, Nat? Cortaste de repente…_

— _¿Puedes hacerme un favor? No es necesario que aceptes…_

 _Steve sabía más o menos lo que Natasha le iba a pedir. Recordó lo que Clint le había mencionado sobre ese tema. Clint Barton siempre la protegía y la acompañaba, ahora con sus labores de padre no podía estar siempre presente, por lo que Ojo de Halcón se fijó que entre Steve y Natasha había una pequeña conexión que quiso aprovechar, para no dejar a Natasha sola y también se dio cuenta de otras cosas que pasaban entre ellos. Steve obviamente aceptó de cuidar de la espía sin dudar, pero claro que Barton le mencionó que si ella le pedía quedarse o acompañarla a dormir, que lo hiciera, ya que sufría de constantes pesadillas._

— _¿Puedes…quedarte conmigo hasta que me quede dormida?_

 _Era lo que esperaba. Steve no dudó y Natasha lo dejó entrar a su habitación. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, que parecían ser pareja cuando no lo son. Natasha se daba cuenta de la cercanía de Rogers hacia ella. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, pero tampoco quería abusar de su caballerosidad. Él era un hombre muy bueno y ella no se sentía a la altura._

— _¿Por qué haces esto, Steve?_

 _El rubio la observó con tranquilidad, a pesar de qué no sabía cómo contestar a eso. A lo que sólo le pudo responder algo sencillo, pero con cierta razón._

— _Barton está preocupado por ti…_

— _Sé que Clint te pidió cuidarme, eso lo entiendo, pero… me refiero a esto…_

 _Steve no comprendía a lo que se refería su compañera. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama, a lo que el capitán hizo lo mismo a su lado. Tragó saliva algo nervioso._

 _Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en misiones que ya no se podían seguir mintiendo y a Steve le agradaba esa sensación de poder compartir con alguien más, y mejor si era con Natasha. La observó de reojo. Ella vestía una camiseta de tirantes de color negro y ropa interior del mismo color y sin embargo la muchacha no sentía pudor en que él la viera así. Ambos sentados en la cama a oscuras, sólo la tenue luz de la luna llena alumbraba la habitación de la espía. La rusa veía que el capitán no articulaba palabra._

— _No te preocupes, no tienes por qué contestar… me imagino que lo haces porque te preocupas…_

— _Hay algo más…_

 _Natasha levantó la mirada hacia los ojos del rubio, a penas se veía porque estaba todo oscuro, pero ella podía visualizar de igual manera esos orbes celestes que hacían que su cuerpo temblara cada vez que lo observaba. Sin previo aviso y haciendo que la espía no alcanzara a responder, se acercó a su rostro y besó sus labios. Al principio tímido, como pidiendo permiso para poder hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Natasha pensaba para sí que hasta para besar siguía siendo un caballero. Entendió la referencia y pegó sus labios mas a los suyos, ahora ella profundizándolo, tomando con ambas manos el rostro del joven Capitán América. El soldado por su parte y sin miedo, rodeó la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja con sus manos. Su piel era tan suave como la seda, que daban ganas de no querer soltarla nunca. Simplemente Steve Rogers se sentía en el paraíso y era que Natasha había sido como un bálsamo en su vida actual. La espía sintió su pecho arder, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón quería hacerlo. Quería seguir besar a Steve Rogers._

— _No, Steve… esto no está bien —Dijo de pronto, separándose de él, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, asustada_ _._

— _Natasha_ …

— _No, no lo entiendes. Yo no soy lo que piensas… aléjate de mí —El rubio sintió un escalofrío por la espalda_ _._

— _Sé perfectamente quien eres, Nat, no tienes por qué discutir eso conmigo._

— _Puede ser, Steve, pero de verdad… no quiero que sientas lástima por mí, por lo que me pasa o me haya pasado antes, no es tu problema, es mío y yo no debí involucrarte… Soy la peor compañera de equipo que existe…_

— _No se trata de que si me involucras o no. Recuerda que hemos estado luchando juntos, no importa en qué situación estemos. Y si me he interesado en ti es por…_

— _No._

— _Lo intento, Nat. Créeme que intento verte sólo como mi compañera de equipo, me gusta trabajar a tu lado, eres la mejor y te lo he dicho muchas veces. Pero ya no puedo ocultarte más esto…_

 _Steve quería hablar pero Natasha quería huir. Nunca lo había visto tan empoderado. Ella sabía que al capitán no le gustaba hablar de ciertos temas, pero ahora estaba sorprendida. Rogers no estaba jugando, estaba hablando muy en serio._

— _Te haré daño…_

— _Sé que no lo harás…_

— _¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

— _Porque confío en ti…_

 _La pelirroja abrió sus ojos, escuchando lo último que dijo el Capitán. Cómo es que confiaba ciegamente en ella, aun no lo comprendía del todo. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. Se veía cansado. Cansado tal vez de seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos y todo por culpa de ella; tan orgullosa que a nadie dejaba entrar nuevamente en su corazón y más si se trata del mismo ejemplo de la paz y la justicia. Steve no merecía a alguien como Natasha, no ella. Pero el soldado no pensaba así._

 _Se acercó a ella nuevamente, aún permanecían sentados en la orilla de la cama de la muchacha. Se dio cuenta que tenía lágrimas secas en su rostro, Natasha había llorado y él ni se percató. Podía ver el leve rubor que se asomaban por sus mejillas y eso le encantaba. Aunque Natasha no fuera tan directa con él acerca de sus sentimientos, él podía ver en su mirada el miedo que sentía. La entendía perfectamente, ya que él también sentía ese temor, tal vez más que ser rechazado, era miedo a amar sin ser correspondido y tener una herida así tarda mucho tiempo en cicatrizar._

 _Ya no eran necesarias las palabras, ambos se necesitaban y Natasha tampoco quiso dar un pie atrás a pesar de que hace un momento deseaba escapar de las preguntas de Steve. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir sus brazos rodearla y sentir sus caricias sobre todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida, Natasha Romanoff se sentía deseada. No sabía cuál era la causa, pero él hacía que se olvidara de las preocupaciones aunque sea por cinco minutos. Ella no aguantó más, acercando de pronto su rostro al de Steve. Lo besó con ansias, como si hubiese estado esperando hace mucho tiempo aquel momento._

 _El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por Natasha. Cerró sus ojos, rodeó la delgada cintura de la pelirroja y empezó a seguirle el ritmo de aquel beso. No sabía si eso estaba bien o mal, en realidad ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que estaba enamorado de aquella espía que lo hacía suspirar cada día. No entendía por qué ella le causaba esa sensación de debilidad. Trataba de sacársela de la mente todos los días, pero le fue imposible. Creía que estaba loco de remate. No quería tampoco enamorarse de ella ya que Natasha suele coquetear mucho y si tal vez empezaba algo con ella no sabría si era una ilusión o la realidad misma; y con lo de ahora, se dio cuenta de que si, es real y es la mismísima Natasha Romanoff quien está besándolo._

 _Natasha no podía explicarse al igual que Steve como es que él le ocasiona estas sensaciones. Se dio cuenta que él la estaba siguiendo y que quería más y más. La muchacha le quitó la musculosa blanca, quedando su torso descubierto. Escuchó un leve jadeo de su parte, al parecer, la situación se estaba saliendo de control._

— _¿Steve? —Llamó la espía_ _._

—… _Si_

— _¿Estás seguro de esto?_

— _Sí… me quedaré aquí contigo como me lo pediste…_

— _Me refiero a "esto", ya sabes… —Natasha seguía interrogando al soldado, pero él no dejaba de besarle el cuello. Se detuvo._

— _Por qué no…_

— _Bueno… sé que no fue tu última relación desde el 45… ¿o sí?_ _—Medio sonrió. Se estaba burlado de él nuevamente_ _._

— _¿Quieres apostar_?

 _Natasha se sorprendió por esto último, soltando una pequeña risa. Steve la tomó en brazos y la acostó delicadamente en la cama, quedando ella debajo de él. Tal vez la pregunta sería respondida en unos minutos más; y tampoco no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar por completo los músculos de Steve y debía admitir, que tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado. Tragó saliva y contestó._

— _Enséñame…_

 _Steve delicadamente, al igual que ella, le quitó la polera negra de tirantes, quedando desnudos ambos pechos delante de él. Eran igual de blancos como toda la piel de la espía. Podía quedarse mirando aquella escena toda la noche si quisiera, pero Natasha le pidió acción y él se la iba a dar. Estaba tenso, la muchacha lo podía notar en sus músculos de sus brazos que ella acariciaba para hacerlo sentir mejor._

— _Confío en ti, Steve… tómate tu tiempo… —Le susurró la pelirroja._

 _El soldado cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, tratando de despejar su mente. No quería equivocarse en algo_ _._

— _No quiero olvidar este momento contigo —Le dijo, acercándose a su oído, susurrándole y cuando lo hizo, mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja._

— _No lo olvidarás…_

 _No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero Natasha creía que estaba enloqueciendo. Cada beso, cada roce con su piel hacía estremecer su cuerpo por completo. Steve sabía donde tocar y donde no. Lo odiaba por eso, se veía tan inocente cuando en realidad tenía igual pensamientos perversos como ella. Le encantaba. Acariciaba su espalda, detallando con la yema de sus dedos cada músculo de su espalda, era como tocar una escultura perfecta. Gemidos salían de su garganta por cada beso que él le proporcionaba en su cuerpo, haciendo que Steve perdiera la cordura por un momento. No estaban haciéndolo de pleno, pero ambos ya se sentían en la cima del mundo; de pronto, la espía empezó a sentir los besos sobre sus pechos, con una mano acariciaba una, como si fuera el pétalo de la flor más delicada. El soldado sentía en sus dedos como se endurecían al tacto aquellos botones rosa y eso hacía pensar que estaba haciendo bien la tarea. La pelirroja gimió un poco más fuerte con ese tacto. Steve se separó de ella y la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía._

— _Veo que te agrada_ _—Natasha abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a frente al rubio, semi desnudo frente a ella_ _._

— _Lo haces bien, pero ahora es mi turno…_

 _En menos de un segundo, Natasha había tomado el control de la situación, aunque si fuera por ella podría haberse quedado ahí y dejarse llevar por las caricias de Steve, pero también quería probar el cuerpo del capitán. Steve podía verla completamente desnuda, ya que se había sentado encima, separando sus piernas; con esa visual, el muchacho estaba enloqueciendo. Quería besarla, pero ella no lo dejaba. Sin más, hizo un gesto de rendición frente a ella._

— _Así me gusta soldado…_

 _La muchacha tomó ambas manos de Steve y las posicionó en sus senos para que tocara. Ambos cerraron los ojos y ella empezó lentamente a moverse encima. Natasha arqueaba su espalda para sentir aún más y Steve acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la espía, desde sus pechos bajaba hasta su abdomen plano y su vientre. Ella se deleitaba escuchándolo suspirar de placer, era música para sus oídos. De pronto las manos de Rogers empezaron a acariciar su trasero y ella ya estaba entendiendo el mensaje, pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil al rubio; ella bajó hacia su pecho, besándolo e iba bajando de a poco, siguiendo el camino de la felicidad. Se detuvo y percibió que estaba totalmente excitado._

— _Nat…_

— _¿Quieres seguir jugando?_

— _No…_

 _Steve se incorporó de repente, tomando a la muchacha por la espalda y con el otro brazo tomó su pierna, haciendo que rodeara la cintura del rubio y ahora era él de nuevo encima de ella. Entró delicadamente en su interior. Se escuchó un gemido grave de su garganta. Natasha respiraba hondo, como si estuviera dando a luz, y tenía vergüenza de decirle a Steve, que su amigo era un poco 'más grande' de lo que ella pensaba. Sonrió al pensar esto y él no notó, pero supuso que no había problema alguno. El rubio acercó más a su cuerpo el de Natasha para que estuviera cómoda y ella, entendiendo el acto, abrazó a Steve por la espalda._

 _Era un vaivén lento, pero que ambos estaban disfrutando mucho. Tal vez ambos no sabían en que iba a terminar todo esto, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros, es que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Natasha no quería volver a enamorarse, no de nuevo, pero apareció Steve en su vida, cambiando todo su mundo. Ella siempre lo observaba a lo lejos, siempre vigilando sus movimientos y se daba cuenta que él también la miraba._

 _Steve tenía miedo de hacer algo mal. Estaba nervioso por primera vez en su vida, como si fuera un adolescente, aunque técnicamente lo seguía siendo a pesar de haber dormido por más de setenta años._

 _Más que cualquier misión casi suicida era posible contra esto. Jamás pensó en su vida que estaría en esta situación y menos con Natasha Romanoff. Mujer fría, calculadora, experta en espionaje. Pero aún así, sacado todo eso de lado, él la veía como alguien que necesitaba algo sencillo, como un abrazo o tal vez conversar sobre la vida. A pesar que conocía muy poco del pasado de la espía, él tenía y sentía curiosidad por conocerla más._

 _Ambos estaban en silencio y sólo se escuchaban sus gemidos en la habitación, Natasha no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si Steve supiera todo sobre ella ¿Estaría dispuesto a estar con ella de todos modos? Según la espía, él no se merecía un futuro tan cruel. Él merecía ser feliz. Pero tal vez eso sucedería de forma diferente…_

 _Aumentaron un poco más del vaivén que era lento a uno más acelerado. Steve tomó con más fuerza la pierna de la muchacha haciendo entender que estaba llegando al clímax y la espía entendió. Se aferró al cuello del soldado, donde cerca de su oído, él podía escuchar su respiración agitada y con ganas de más. Steve la abrazó, recostándola nuevamente en la cama hasta que ambos ya no pudieron más. El soldado seguía encima, contemplando en todo su esplendor aquel cuerpo blanco, con pequeñas gotas de sudor. De pronto, una de esas gotas que colgaba de un mechón de cabello del rubio, cayó sobre la frente de Natasha._

— _¿Qué… tal estuve?_

 _Natasha soltó una pequeña risa, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos, donde se encontró con un Steve Rogers aún nervioso._

— _Creo que no me quedó muy claro ¿Podemos repetirlo? —Dijo la espía, mirando al rubio de manera seductora. Con esa mirada que vuelve loco a Steve. El muchacho tragó saliva._

— _Cuando quieras…_

— _No en serio ¿Era tu primera vez? Porque no lo parecía en lo absoluto._

 _Steve se sonrojó un poco con ese comentario. Cómo decirle a Natasha que sí era su primera vez con una chica y con ella._

— _Hace un tiempo atrás mencionaste… que todos deben practicar…_

— _Aún no sabes mentir —La Rusa se incorporó besó sus labios suavemente._

— _Natasha…_

— _No te preocupes… lo mantendremos en secreto, si eso es lo que quieres. —La muchacha se incorpora en la cama de lado, mirando la mesita de noche. Steve se acercó a ella, rodeándola por su esbelta cintura, susurrándole._

— _Sólo quiero estar a tu lado, no pido nada más, no importa como sea…_

— _Es una promesa entonces…_

— _Lo es…_

 ** _..._**

El arquero estaba a escasos segundos de remecer a Natasha, la expresión que la pelirroja cargaba en su rostro lo estaba asustando, algo andaba muy mal con ella.

Iba a pronunciar su nombre para sacarla de aquel estado de abstracción, pero la llegada de cierta mujer de cabellera rubia terminó por desviar su atención.

Se trataba de Sharon Carter.

Tragó saliva, eso no era nada conveniente. Tocó a Natasha sutilmente con su pie, eso bastó para que la rusa dejase de admirar el suelo y posara sus ojos sobre el rostro del castaño, éste se limitó a mover su cabeza en una dirección específica, ella rápidamente siguió dicha dirección con sus pupilas y en poco tiempo comprendió a lo que su amigo se refería.

Sharon no se percató de la presencia del par de agentes y sencillamente orientó sus pasos hacia el cuarto del capitán Rogers. Natasha sintió una presión molesta sobre su estómago, de pronto la sangre pareció acumularse en su cabeza, apretó los puños con fuerza intentando no dejarse llevar por la rabia que estaba comenzando a experimentar. Trató de serenarse, de inhalar y exhalar aire en repetidas ocasiones, pero no estaba logrando calmarse en lo absoluto, de hecho, sus deseos por asesinar a alguien se estaban descontrolando. No podía evitar sentirse jodidamente celosa cuando se trataba de la sobrina de Peggy Carter, no necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para conocer las verdaderas intenciones que tenía esa chica con Steve. Era cierto que ella misma le sugirió al rubio que saliera con la joven Carter, pero eso pasó mucho antes de que ambos comenzaran a relacionarse como algo más que simples compañeros.

Sin haberse dado cuenta de sus actos, Natasha ya se encontraba de pie, encaminando sus pasos hacia la alcoba de Steve con un claro objetivo en mente, tenía que sacar a Sharon de ahí, su presencia sólo lograría confundirlo aún más.

No obstante, sus pasos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos, Clint la cogió por el antebrazo y no tuvo más opciones que voltearse hacia él y encararlo.

—¿Puedo saber en qué demonios estás pensando?

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Preguntó, irónica —, voy a sacarla de ahí, Steve no debería ver a tantas personas hoy, su mente está demasiado frágil.

—¿Es eso o son celos? —Refutó, arqueando una ceja. Natasha no le respondió, gruñó por lo bajo y decidió continuar con su camino, pero para su desgracia éste nuevamente se vio interrumpido. Clint la tomó por los hombros y le impidió seguir avanzando —. Tasha… si entras ahí y sacas a Sharon sin tener argumentos realmente válidos vas a conseguir que Steve se confunda el triple.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Natasha, no puedes impedir que ella lo vea, Sharon también estuvo muy preocupada por él durante estos meses, serías una mentirosa si no reconocieras que lo vino a ver todos los días en que estuvo en coma.

Sabía que Clint tenía muchísima razón. Entrar a esa estancia y sacar a la rubia de ahí sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Tragándose los celos, Romanoff dejó escapar una bocanada de aire en tanto regresaba a su asiento. El arquero imitó su actuar y en breve estuvo sentado a su lado.

—Tengo miedo, Clint…

—¿De qué?

—De que la recuerde a ella y no a mí —respondió con sinceridad.

—Tranquila —pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros —, eso no pasará…

.

* * *

.

Los médicos ya habían dejado de examinarle, ahora se encontraban reunidos en un rincón de la estancia, charlaban en voz baja, haciendo que ni Fury ni el soldado pudiesen escucharlos. Steve les lanzaba miradas extrañas, ¿por qué demonios no les decían algo? ¿Acaso su diagnóstico era tan malo?

De pronto unos golpes se manifestaron sobre la puerta, Steve dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, los agentes que le estaban custodiando dejaron entrar sin mayores problemas a una mujer bonita, de expresión dulce y cabellera rubia, ella de forma instantánea posó su mirada sobre él, un brillo agradable brotaba de sus ojos, parecía estar realmente contenta de verle. La chica se aproximó hacia uno de los médicos, Steve no pudo oír lo que estaban platicando, pero a juzgar por el rostro pálido de la muchacha no debía tratarse de algo grato, de seguro le estaban informando de su amnesia.

Sí, estaba amnésico, pero no era idiota.

Fury se unió a la charla y su expresión no fue muy distinta a la de Sharon, el diagnostico no era precisamente el más alentador, pues no se sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir para que Steve recuperase todos sus recuerdos.

Los médicos abandonaron el cuarto al igual que los agentes que vigilaban la entrada, eso relajó bastante a Steve, ya se estaba comenzando a fastidiar de tanta atención y acoso.

—Bien, podrás irte a casa en un par de días. Y por cierto, ella es Sharon Carter —articuló Nick. Rogers juntó el entrecejo —, supongo que tampoco la recuerdas…

—¿Carter?

—Sí, es la sobrina de Margaret "Peggy" Carter —aclaró Fury.

Claro, eso tenía sentido… algo en ella le resultaba muy familiar y también bastante agradable.

—¿Quieres conversar con él? —Inquirió Fury, Sharon le miró sin saber qué decir, una parte de ella se moría de ganas por charlar con Steve, pero otra parte sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí —. Tal vez le ayudes a recordar, después de todo ustedes eran novios, ¿verdad?

Steve pudo oír eso perfectamente bien, abrió los ojos sorprendido sin dejar de observarla. Sharon sólo pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse. Carraspeó incómoda mientras asesinaba al director de S.H.I.E.L.D. con las pupilas.

—Señor, eso no es cierto. Sólo salimos un par de veces…

—Sí, claro… ¿y yo soy idiota, no? —Replicó, sarcástico. Sharon rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo, quería que la tierra la tragase viva —. Bueno, los dejaré a solas.

—¡No! —Exclamó, angustiada. Tanto el hombre del parche, como el rubio se le quedaron viendo con confusión —, es que… ya me voy, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, yo sólo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que Steve, digo… que el capitán Rogers estaba bien, eso era todo.

Se maldijo mil veces por dentro, no debía estar así de nerviosa, era una agente profesional y no lo estaba demostrando en lo más mínimo. Sabía que no era ético de su parte, pero había recordado muchas cosas con tan sólo ver a Steve despierto.

Trató de no pensar más en eso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera… ¿es cierto eso, verdad?

Sharon miró a Steve con sorpresa, no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —Preguntó.

—Que nosotros salíamos… que tuvimos algo.

Fury tosió con falsedad, ganándose rápidamente la atención de ambos.

—¿Lo ves? —Le dijo a Sharon —, yo aquí sólo estoy sobrando.

El hombre abandonó el cuarto tan pronto como pudo. Carter se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, no sabía qué diablos decir o qué demonios hacer. Fury la acababa de meter en un lío, no quería explicarle a Steve lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, para él fue bastante sencillo terminar todo y enamorarse de Natasha, pero para ella habían sido días horribles y no le gustaba hablar de eso, aún le dolía.

—Por favor dime si es cierto o no —rogó Steve, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es cierto, pero no fue nada serio.

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando? —le cuestionó, preocupado.

Se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla y comprobó que él tenía razón, estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, limpió sus lágrimas con brusquedad ¿qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Steve, sin siquiera saber por qué lo estaba haciendo.

—No… no tienes que pedirme perdón, no has hecho nada malo. La idiota sentimentalista que no puede controlar sus emociones soy yo, además… no debería darte problemas —. Trató de sonreír, pero nuevamente sintió deseos horribles de llorar —. Será mejor que me vaya… En verdad, me pone muy contenta saber que estás bien.

No esperó recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Steve y prácticamente salió de ahí corriendo, el soldado la vio alejarse sintiendo una sensación extraña sobre el pecho.

.

* * *

.

Natasha y Clint vieron salir a Sharon del cuarto de Steve, se veía bastante afectada, parecía estar llorando.

¿Llorando?

La pelirroja corrió hacia la habitación del rubio, Clint no lo dudó un segundo y la siguió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al llegar a la estancia sólo encontraron a Steve sentado en su cama viéndoles con expresión confusa. ¿Qué demonios pasó? Intercambiaron miradas sin entender un carajo de lo que estaba aconteciendo. Natasha sólo esperaba que Sharon no hubiese hablado más de la cuenta, porque a final de cuentas, Carter sabía muy bien lo que ocurría entre ella y Steve antes del incidente con Crossbones.

Los ojos de Steve se posaron sobre Clint, quien en tiempo breve comprendió que debía presentarse, pues por la forma en que lo estaba viendo, era evidente que no lo recordaba ni un poco.

—Uhm… soy Clint Barton, aunque para algunos soy simplemente ojo de halcón —Le estiró su mano y el rubio la estrechó —, nos llevamos bien, cap, espero que pronto puedas recordarlo.

—Yo también lo espero —contestó sonriéndole.

—¿Ella mencionó algo importante? —Averiguó Natasha, yendo directamente al grano.

Steve la miró un poco conmocionado, ¿por qué esa pelirroja se interesaba en algo como eso?

—No, pero creo que le hice daño.

Natasha ladeó la cabeza, mostrándose interesada ante eso.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —Insistió con impaciencia —, ¿acaso ella te dijo que le habías hecho daño?

—No, de hecho ella habló muy poco, pero es evidente que mi presencia le afecta bastante, incluso lloró.

—¿Mencionó algo de nosotros? —Indagó, seria.

Clint la miró con enfado, la rusa estaba dejando ir ese interrogatorio muy lejos, Steve tan sólo llevaba horas despierto y ella no parecía tener piedad al momento de bombardearlo con todas esas preguntas.

—¿Nosotros? —repitió Rogers.

—Sí, nosotros —contestó la pelirroja apuntándose el pecho para luego guiar su dedo índice hacia el rostro del propio Steve —. Responde.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Mira, no sé por qué razón ella debería haber hablado de nosotros, ¿por qué mejor no me lo explicas tú? Es que enserio, no estoy entendiendo nada.

La espía se percató de lo impulsiva que había sido, los celos la transformaban por completo, si continuaba con esa actitud de quinceañera enamorada, sería ella misma quien terminase revelándole a Steve que entre ellos había algo y que por su culpa él había terminado en esa cama.

—Perdón, no quería incomodarte. Olvida todo lo que dije, con permiso…

Aquello fue todo lo que Natasha mencionó antes de salir de la habitación.

Steve se quedó con la mente completamente revuelta, se suponía que esas personas tenían que ayudarlo a recordar, pero hasta el momento no habían hecho nada más que confundirlo. Esa pelirroja y esa rubia iban a terminar volviéndolo loco si no le explicaban qué rayos ocurría, o más bien, qué rayos había ocurrido.

—Deberías descansar, has tenido un día complicado. Estoy muy contento de que estés de regreso.

Clint iba a salir de aquella estancia, pero la voz de Steve le detuvo.

—Aguarda, hay algo de lo que nadie ha platicado conmigo hasta el momento —el arquero le miró sin entender —, ¿quién me hizo esto? Vamos, no soy un imbécil, sé que alguien me atacó, ¿quién fue?

Clint tragó saliva, estaba seguro de que cometería un grave error al revelarle la identidad de su enemigo, pero era evidente que Steve no le dejaría marcharse sin que antes le hubiese respondido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

* * *

 **Lo sé, nos tardamos mucho esta vez, pero ambas somos unas muchachas bastante ocupadas y con responsabilidades :c en fin, les pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, en verdad esperamos que este capítulo sepa compensar la demora. ¡Ya vimos Civil War y a las dos nos encantó! De hecho, la pelí nos inspiró bastante.**

 **Les agradecemos infinitamente el apoyo, ya saben que los reviews y los votos de Wattpad son nuestra principal inspiración.**

 _ **Abrazotes de Oso, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Kuchi-San & Ary Lee**_


	4. Un viejo Amigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel & Disney © No tenemos fines de lucro.**

* * *

 ** _Desconocida_**

 **By: Kuchi-San & Ary Lee**

 **Capítulo lV: Un Viejo Amigo**

Clint no sabía qué demonios responder, si le decía que Crossbones había sido el culpable el rubio no tardaría en desencadenar otra serie de interrogantes que serían aún más complejas de responder, en realidad, el arquero no deseaba hablar más de la cuenta, Natasha podría golpearlo o enfadarse con él durante meses, la conocía muy bien, sabía que era capaz de eso y más.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió Steve.

Barton carraspeó con incomodidad. Estaba improvisando una vaga respuesta en su mente cuando la pelirroja volvió a aparecer en la estancia. La miró agradecido, Natasha acababa de salvarlo.

—Lo siento, capitán, se me hace tarde, mi esposa y mis hijos me esperan en casa. —La espía arqueó una ceja sin entender nada —.Tal vez Nat pueda explicarte. Adiós, nos vemos pronto.

—Pero… —las palabras de Steve murieron en su garganta al ver como Clint abandonaba la habitación.

Posó su mirada sobre Natasha, pero la apartó rápidamente. No entendía por qué razón esa mujer lo hacía sentir extraño, no en el mal sentido, al contrario, se sentía particularmente atraído hacia ella y no podía disimular lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que la veía. Si bien la pelirroja no parecía ser una mujer de muchísimas palabras, Steve podría jurar que se estaba esforzando por parecer distante ante él y, honestamente, le encantaría saber por qué.

—¿De qué hablaban tú y Clint? —Preguntó de repente.

—De… de nada importante.

—En fin, venía a informarte que mañana podrás regresar a tu apartamento. Sam Wilson vendrá por ti, él y tú son buenos amigo… te acompañará y te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

Steve asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por todo, agente Romanoff.

Natasha sintió ese simple «agente Romanoff» como una patada directa sobre su estómago. Aquello demostraba la poca cercanía que actualmente experimentaba Steve con ella, la trataba literalmente como si fuese cualquier persona y aquello le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón. Esa simple mención la hizo sentir insignificante y poco importante, le afectaba demasiado que él no pudiese recordarla ni aunque fuese un poco.

—No es nada —respondió, fingiendo indiferencia —. Tengo que irme.

«Tengo que irme a llorar a mi apartamento porque tú no recuerdas nada de lo que vivimos juntos», pensó la pelirroja.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Steve le regresó el gesto y Natasha se perdió en la perfección de aquel semblante, nunca se cansaría de verlo sonreír. Su optimismo estaba vivo gracias a esa sonrisa, era lo único que necesitaba en su vida.

No pensaba renunciar a él y a su relación, no pensaba renunciar a la única oportunidad que tenía de poder ser feliz. Steve era su todo y haría que la recordase a cualquier costo.

.

* * *

.

—¿Estás loca, Nat?

Clint estaba al borde de sufrir un paro cardiaco, comenzaba a creer que su amiga necesitaba internarse con suma urgencia en algún centro psiquiátrico.

— _Acabo de hablar con el médico de Steve y él me dijo que si recibía un impacto fuerte probablemente su memoria pudiese regresar a la normalidad._

—Sí, pero supongo que también te dijo que eso puede tener un efecto totalmente contradictorio —refutó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Iba conduciendo en dirección a su granja mientras charlaba vía celular con su amiga, tenía puesto el altavoz y podía escuchar a la perfección todo lo que la rusa le decía. La había visto tan afectada al salir del hospital que simplemente fue incapaz de no llamarla para saber cómo se encontraba. Pero honestamente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Ella continuaba histérica y ansiosa.

— _Ya sé que puede tener un efecto adverso, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme._

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió, irónico —. ¿Y se puede saber cómo harás que el cap tenga un impacto fuerte?

— _No sé, no estoy segura, pero algo planearé._

 _._

* * *

.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba destrozada porque Steve no la recordaba en lo absoluto. Cualquier cosa podría pasarle, lo que sea, menos que se hubiese olvidado de ella. No podía creerlo. Había llegado recién del hospital a su departamento, acostada en su cama en posición fetal, se aferró a la almohada y empezó a sollozar, ya no le salían más lágrimas. Estaba todo desordenado como de costumbre. Cuando Steve iba a visitarla, se encargaba de tener todo limpio y ordenado, la consentía en ese aspecto, para luego terminar quien sabe dónde y haciendo qué. Natasha sonrió al recordar ese momento.

…

— _¡Natasha no!_

— _¡Anda, no seas tímido, báñate conmigo, Steve!_

— _No creo que-esto sea correcto_ — _Decía con dificultad ya que Natasha le estaba quitando la camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo e iba por los pantalones._

— _¿Por qué no? Llevamos ya más de diez meses de relación, lo he_ _visto todo_ _._

 _Y era verdad, porque del tiempo que llevaban juntos como pareja había pasado de todo. Y eso que Natasha jamás pensó que el tímido Steve Rogers pudiera ser tan buen amante. Claro eso dicho porque el que ama se llama amante, existe un mal concepto de eso en la sociedad actual._

 _Al final, Steve se dio por vencido y se dejó llevar por aquella pelirroja que cada día lo volvía más loco o eso era lo que creía. Estaba sólo con bóxers y ella con su ropa interior de encaje negro. Lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Había un pequeño camino de pétalos de rosas hacia la bañera y un par de copas de vino blanco._

— _Natasha… no era necesario tanto._

— _¿Por qué no? Quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo… además, me encanta hacerte sonrojar sabes._ — _Le dijo sonriendo. Steve sólo se limitó a abrazarla. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

 _Ambos se despojaron de sus últimas prendas de ropa y se introdujeron en la bañera, el agua estaba tibia. Natasha apoyó su espalda en el torso del soldado y éste rodeó la cintura de ella._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esto, Steve?_

— _Qué te parece… ¿Para siempre?_

— _Me gusta…_ — _Le respondió la espía, mientras el rubio besaba de a poco su cuello._

 _…_

Su corazón se estremeció al recordar esa escena, independiente de lo erótico que haya sido. Lo extrañaba y pensar que nunca más él la recordaría, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía más que le corazón, era el alma. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía vacía por dentro, como si nada en el mundo que pudiera alegrarla era suficiente. Ella quería a Steve de vuelta y haría lo que fuera para poder hacer eso realidad.

De pronto tuvo una vaga idea. Tal vez no fuese a resultar, pero tenía que intentarlo, después de todo. Es mejor probar a no haberlo hecho, lo peor que puede hacer uno es decirse «¿Y si lo hubiese hecho?». Para no quedarse con la duda, salió en busca de quién podría ser su salvación.

.

* * *

.

Estaba en un café. Había recibido un mensaje muy peculiar en su móvil. Decidió hacerle caso e ir a la dirección que se le indicaba. Vestía unos jeans, polera gris y chaqueta negra. Mientras esperaba, visualizó nuevamente aquel mensaje.

 ** _«Steve está grave. Ve al Café Standford a las 16:00 para contarte más detalle…_**

 ** _15:30pm»_**

A James Buchanan Barnes se le erizó la piel el sólo pensar que su mejor amigo estaba en aprietos. Pero él haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo. Ahora lo que más le intrigaba era quien era el dueño de aquel mensaje. Podría ser cualquiera de los vengadores, pensó para sí. De pronto, divisó a alguien entrar a la cafetería. Aquella persona vio a Bucky y se acercó a su mesa, pidiendo un café bien cargado.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

Natasha se sacó las gafas oscuras y le sonrió a James. Éste se sorprendió con la llegada de la pelirroja, de todos los vengadores en la que menos pensó fue en ella.

—Si se trata de Steve, sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo.

—Me alegra saberlo… Gracias —Dijo la muchacha agradeciendo a la mesera que le entregó el café.

—Y bien… de que se trata esta vez, _Natalia_.

Años sin escuchar su verdadero nombre. Bucky era el único que conocía su pasado y Clint ciertas cosas. Y del tiempo que llevaba con Steve, aún no le decía que su nombre es Natalia. Tragó saliva nerviosa, tomó su taza de café y lo miró detenidamente.

—Hace tres meses, Steve cayó en coma. No sabíamos si iba a despertar. Fue en una misión…

—¿Estabas con él? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Lo acompañé y bueno. Crossbones apareció. Para resumir. Steve se golpeó la cabeza y no despertó en meses. Hasta hace unas semanas atrás.

—¿Se encuentra estable?

—Si, si es que se puede decir. Pero….

A Natasha le costaba trabajo seguir hablando. Recordó de pronto cuando al salir del Hospital estaba Sharon esperando su turno para ver a Steve. Tenía mucho miedo que sólo la recordara a ella. Se sentía celosa y empezó de nuevo a dolerle el pecho. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. James se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no se sentía bien y por un movimiento de inercia, tomó sus manos, haciendo que la espía lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos. Notó su mirada y de sus ojos querían salir lágrimas. Bucky pudo notar que Natasha estaba destrozada.

—Tranquila, Natalia, no te esfuerces demasiado…

De pronto, Romanoff sintió recorrer un pequeño calor por todo su cuerpo al sentir contacto con el Soldado del Invierno. De alguna u otra manera, sus nervios empezaron a desaparecer.

...

— _James… esto no es correcto_ — _El muchacho besaba tiernamente su cuello._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque tú eres mi maestro y yo soy tu aprendiz_ — _Se voltea a verlo a los ojos._

— _… ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? No puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, Natalia._

— _No soy buena para ti y lo sabes…_

— _Eres la mujer que quiero para mí, es lo que más me importa en este momento._

 _…_

Natasha recordó de pronto, que ella había estado con Bucky. Tenían un pasado juntos. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza de pronto. Lagunas mentales querían aparecer. Sabía que si se juntaba con él, pasaría eso. Tenía miedo de recordar más cosas con él. Ahora en lo único que tenía en la cabeza era recuperar la memoria de Steve.

—Sé que, nosotros tuvimos un pasado, Natalia. No logro recordar con exactitud, pero te conozco —Empezó Bucky de pronto —. Desde mucho antes… A ambos nos lavaban el cerebro al terminar nuestras misiones.

Ella sólo asintió. Pues era verdad. Natasha sabía que él la había entrenado por años y que también iban a misiones juntos. Se sentía confundida.

—James… no vine a hablar del pasado. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a Steve. Eres el único que puede ayudarle a recordar...

—Perdió la memoria. Pobre de mi amigo —Se lamentó Bucky. La verdad era que sí, iba a ayudar a Steve, pero ver a Natasha en esas condiciones lo rompía aún más —. No te recuerda ¿No es así?

No articuló palabra contra eso. Porque era la verdad. Y cuando recordaba eso, en lo único que pensaba era en los momentos que habían pasado juntos antes de aquel incidente. De nuevo y corroborando la información, Natasha asintió nuevamente, afirmando.

—Lo ayudaré, no te preocupes. Sabes que Steve es lo más importante que tengo ahora. Es mi única familia.

—Gracias…

—Pero con una condición… —Ella lo escuchaba atentamente. El castaño la miró a los ojos —. Prométeme que estarás bien ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa. Al parecer fue una buena idea hablar con Bucky sobre esto. Pero en su mente, empezó a sentir confusión. Natasha separó sus manos con las de él.

—Está en el Hospital de S.H.I.E.L.D, recibe visitas hasta las diecinueve horas.

—No me atrevería a ir solo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? —Sugirió James, después de todo, él tenía razón. Siendo el Soldado del Invierno, estaría en aprietos, aunque ya no esté activo, la gente le teme.

—Es que, no me siento bien… necesito descansar.

—No te preocupes… entiendo. —El soldado pidió la cuenta —. Me avisas cuando estés mejor, no quiero incomodarte.

Bucky parecía todo un galán, pero en realidad así es su naturaleza. Parecida a la de Steve. Natasha sintió por un momento que estaba regresando al pasado mientras conversada con el Soldado del Invierno. Sentía como si Steve estuviera hablando a través de James. Sacudió su cabeza de pronto. Se sentía un poco confundida.

—Sí, está bien, no te preocupes. —Natasha sacó un pañuelo para secarse algunas lágrimas. De verdad se veía muy afectada por lo ocurrido con Steve.

—Si quieres… te acompaño hasta tu casa —Ella lo miró —. Es decir, para que no te sientas tan sola…

—Que suelte un par de lágrimas no quiere decir nada, estoy bien, James. No es necesario.

—¿Segura?

Dudó un poco. Aunque si quisiera algo de compañía llamaría a Clint, pero no quería incomodarlo con más de sus problemas sentimentales. Él tiene una familia que cuidar. Lo pensó nuevamente y no sabía si darle una respuesta.

.

* * *

.

—Lindo edificio.

—Sí, es lo más cercano que hay para ir a S.H.I.E.L.D

Al final le hizo caso y Barnes la acompaño hasta donde vivía. Veía a Natasha vulnerable y sólo quería ayudar. Y como no tenía pelos en la lengua, preguntó lo cuestionable y para salir de dudas.

—¿Lo amas?

—No te he dicho nada sobre mi relación con Rogers… —Le dio la espalda y empezó a buscar las llaves de su departamento —. Gracias por acompañarme aunque no te lo haya pedido…

—Lo sé, pero se nota mucho en tu mirada, Natalia. —El muchacho toma delicadamente su brazo para voltearla —. Haré todo lo posible para que Steve te recuerde, porque no me gusta verte sufrir.

Sin previo aviso, jaló su brazo hacia él, dándole un abrazo. Natasha estaba congelada con aquel acto. Ella cerró sus ojos y sólo se limitó a corresponderle aquella muestra de cariño. No era nada del otro mundo, sólo un abrazo, algo que necesitaba en estos momentos tan duros.

.

* * *

.

— _¡¿Que hiciste qué?!_ —Exclamó, estando completamente alterado.

Natasha tuvo que alejar el smartphone de su oreja, hizo una mueca de molestia en tanto masajeaba dicha zona, por poco Clint le revienta los tímpanos. Había decidido llamarlo y contarle acerca de su plan con Bucky, pero en cuanto mencionó «visité al soldado del invierno» Barton estalló en escandalosos gritos y terminó interrumpiéndole a media oración.

—Lo que escuchaste —masculló, irritada —, me reuní con James…

— _¿Pero cómo te reuniste con él? Se suponía que ese tipo estaba perdido o escondido quién sabe dónde._

—Soy una ex espía, nadie puede esconderse de mí… tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Eso era cierto, aunque Natasha sonase arrogante al decirlo, Clint debía aceptar que ella podía infiltrarse y obtener información sin que nadie lo notase, hasta cierto punto eso era bastante perturbador y escalofriante.

— _¿Le estabas siguiendo los pasos, verdad?_

Ante las obvias palabras de su compañero la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que sí, Fury me lo ordenó. Precisamente cuando ocurrió lo de Crossbones, mi verdadera misión era ir por información sobre Bucky, Hydra lo tenía en la mira, tanto Fury como yo queríamos evitar que lo atrapasen, pero también queríamos que Steve no se enterase de nada, porque según Nick, él podía entorpecer nuestro objetivo. —La chica dio un suspiro —. En resumidas cuentas, de algún modo Hydra se enteró de que estábamos protegiendo a James y por eso enviaron al malnacido de Rumlow y bueno… lo demás ya lo sabes.

— _¿Estás queriendo decir que tú y Fury sabían en dónde estaba Barnes y nunca se lo dijeron a Steve?_ —Preguntó impactado.

Natasha no se sentía orgullosa de eso, y de hecho, aún continuaba culpándose por haber ocultado toda esa información a Steve, lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era que Clint se lo refregase en la cara.

—Sí, pero…

— _Pero nada, Natasha. Al igual que yo fuiste testigo de lo mucho que se habían estado esforzando Steve y Sam para encontrarlo_ —espetó, enojado —, _tú sabías en donde estaba y no les dijiste nada._

—Sí ya lo sé, soy la peor —comentó medio en broma y medio en serio —. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me sentía tan culpable?

— _¡Maldita sea, Nat!_

—No me regañes… suficiente tengo con mis propios tormentos.

Escuchó como Clint maldecía en voz baja y sonrió melancólicamente ante eso. Su amigo era el único que permanecía junto a ella a pesar de saber la horrenda persona que era. Se sentía muy afortunada por contar con alguien tan leal como él, Clint jamás la había defraudado, le debía mucho.

— _Y encima de todo te reúnes con ese tipo…_

—Se llama James —le corrigió.

— _Da igual_ —refutó, cabreado —. _En verdad no te entiendo, Nat, creí que estabas enamorada de Steve, pero vas y te reúnes con su amigo, con el que por cierto, compartes una historia bastante comprometedora._

—Eso fue cuando era casi una adolescente —articuló, restándole importancia.

— _Mentirosa…_

—Bueno, pero de todos modos fue hace muchísimos años.

— _¿Has escuchado que, «donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan»?_

Tras oír eso, la pelirroja sintió una sensación extraña. Mentiría si no reconociera que había experimentado muchísimas cosas durante aquel encuentro con Bucky, después de todo, la historia que compartieron había sido muy intensa.

Tragó saliva. Si no deseaba confundirse más de lo que ya estaba, no debería estar pensando en su pasado con James. Sólo tenía que enfocarse en Steve y en lo que sentía por él. Eso era lo único que debía importarle.

—Clint, agradecería mucho que dejases de decir tantas estupideces, recuerda que sólo tú sabes de mi historia romántica con James y deseo que así siga siendo. Además, no me reuní con él para revivir momentos del pasado, le pedí ayuda… tal vez si Steve lo ve, bueno ya sabes, él podría recibir un impacto fuerte e incluso recuperar algunos recuerdos.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, pienso que no tenemos que forzar las cosas, mucho menos involucrando a su mejor amigo.

—Demasiado tarde, Bucky irá a visitarlo muy pronto. Tal vez vaya hoy mismo.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —vociferó escandalizado. Natasha nuevamente tuvo que apartar el móvil de su oído —. _¿Qué diablos se supone que le dirás a Steve cuando recupere la memoria? «Hola, Steve, siempre supe dónde estaba tu amiguito loco, ¡ah y también me lo tiré hace algunos años! Pero ya no importa porque ahora estoy enamorada de ti»_

La chica permaneció en silencio en tanto reflexionaba las palabras de su amigo, a pesar de lo irónico que había sido, Clint tenía razón… muchísima razón. Estaba tan cegada por hacer que Steve la recordase que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos.

» _Nat, ¿en serio crees que Steve te perdone cuando se entere de la verdad?_ —Inquirió un poco más calmado.

En dichos momentos, esa era una pregunta que ella misma se estaba haciendo. Se sentía aterrada con sólo pensarlo… muchísimas veces se cuestionó aquello, pero era demasiado cobarde para decirle a Steve que conocía a Bucky mucho antes de que éste le disparase en medio de una misión… jamás había reparado en qué ocurriría si el rubio se negase a perdonarla, sin embargo, el simple hecho de imaginarlo estaba comenzando a hacerla pedazos.

.

* * *

.

—Solíamos correr todas las mañanas por un parque —explicó Sam, en tanto esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña. Steve le escuchaba con muchísima atención —. Eres mucho más rápido que yo, así que sueles burlarte de mí por eso. Mientras tú has dado quince vueltas a través del parque, yo apenas voy por la segunda, por eso, cada vez que pasas a mi lado me dices «a tu izquierda»

Falcon había estado explicándole durante dos horas consecutivas las cosas que solían hacer juntos, cómo se habían conocido o cualquier banalidad que Steve le preguntase. Aunque claro, fue bastante precavido; evitó por sobre todas las cosas tocar temas delicados y controversiales, Natasha había sido muy enfática al decirle que no mencionase nada que pudiese confundir al soldado, y en base a eso, Sam asumió que debía evadir preguntas relacionadas a lo que existía entre la espía y su amigo.

El soldado se contagió con el gesto risueño de su interlocutor y también terminó sonriendo. A pesar de todo lo malo, Steve se sentía muy afortunado, estaba rodeado por personas muy buenas, se preocupaban de él y parecían estar muy interesados en que se recuperase pronto. Con eso le bastaba.

Sam aparcó el vehículo, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y Steve rápidamente le imitó.

—Ya llegamos —Anunció, mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a descender del carro —. Aquí vives, cap. Por órdenes de Natasha y el resto de los vengadores me quedaré junto a ti algunos días, ya sabes, mientras te adaptas, recuperas la memoria y todo eso.

—Claro, no hay problema —contestó al tiempo en que abandonaba el automóvil —. No sabía que la agente Romanoff te diera órdenes.

—¡Oh! Es que aún hay varias historias que debo contarte. Pero básicamente lo importante es que sepas que tú eres nuestro líder, Natasha es algo así como tu mano derecha, sin mencionar que es una mujer excepcional, tiene un curriculum impresionante pateando traseros, y no sé tú, pero yo creo que eso automáticamente le permite dar órdenes.

Aquel comentario llamó su atención, se irguió en su postura y procedió a mirar fijamente a Sam. Esas palabras habían provocado que Steve no pudiese disimular lo intrigado que se sentía al respecto.

—Entonces… ¿Natasha y yo éramos muy cercanos? —Se atrevió a preguntar —. Digo, ya que trabajamos tan cerca.

—Sí, eran muy cercanos, Steve.

Sus latidos cardiacos comenzaron a tornarse más rápidos, una presión leve se alojó en su estómago y un maldito nudo comenzó a formarse en el interior de su garganta. Se sintió extraño, mucho más angustiado de lo normal, era como si su cuerpo pudiese reconocer el verdadero efecto que provocaba esa pelirroja sobre él, pues la simple acción de escuchar su nombre sacaba a flote todo su nerviosismo.

—¿Steve?

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia la propietaria de dicha voz. A modo de saludo, la rubia alzó una de las palmas de su mano y les dedicó una sonrisa que rápidamente fue correspondida por el dúo.

—Sharon —musitó Steve, mientras se le aproximaba unos pocos pasos —. Es bueno volver a verte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Vivo aquí —respondió rápidamente.

—Sí, ella es tu vecina, cap —intervino Sam.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, incrédulo. La chica asintió con la cabeza —. Vaya… y, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en el hospital?

—No sé, ese día estaba un poco nerviosa y actué como una tonta… —Bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada —, en verdad lo siento, Steve.

—No… no tienes que disculparte por nada. Además si somos vecinos, supongo que tendremos muchísimo tiempo para charlar y aclarar ciertas cosas, ¿no?

Alzó la vista con impacto. Había deseado durante muchísimo tiempo que Steve le dijera algo como eso, en verdad… no sabía qué sensaciones debía experimentar al respecto. Incluso sentía que en parte, la amnesia de Steve comenzaba a agradarle.

—Yo…

—Si no quieres está bien, tal vez yo no lo recuerde, pero tengo una ligera sensación de que te hice daño y entiendo si quieres evitarme, te prometo que jamás voy a hacer algo que te incomode o…

—No, nada de eso, Steve… —Le interrumpió —, por supuesto que sí quiero charlar contigo… es sólo que, estoy muy contenta de que estés de regreso.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega este cuarto capítulo y creemos que deberían felicitarnos porque no nos tardamos más de dos meses JAJAJAJAJA Cuando llega la inspiración, simplemente hay que aprovecharla.**

 **Agradecemos de corazón a todos los que nos han dejado un review, trataremos de contestarlos pronto.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Danos tu valiosa opinión en los reviews.**

 **** Recuerden que esta historia se publica simultáneamente en Wattpad, en el perfil de Kuchi-San****

 **Saludos. Se Despiden Kuchi & Ary **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL & DISNEY © No tenemos fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Reencuentro.**

—¿Estás seguro de que entendiste todo?

Ante la interrogante de Sam, Steve rodó los ojos, esa era la sexta vez que le preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

—Sam, me lo has explicado unas quince veces… —contestó con expresión de fastidio —, sería un idiota si no lo entendiera.

—Bien, es sólo que, no quiero que tengas problemas con…

—Sé cómo funciona el microondas, la tostadora, la cafetera y puede que la computadora junto al iPhone aún me den un poco más de trabajo —enumeró, interrumpiéndole. Sonrió con amplitud antes de darle un ligero apretón en el brazo —, pero créeme… no voy a incendiar nada, estaré bien.

Falcon en respuesta esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, se sentía como un padre cuidando a su hijo, llevaba apenas un día con Steve y debía admitir que en esas veinticuatro horas el rubio había progresado bastante, precisamente por ello, no quería arriesgarse a dejarle solo, aunque fuese durante un par de horas, creía que si hacía eso, todos los avances de Steve podían irse al diablo, pero Tony había sido bastante especifico cuando solicitó su presencia en la Torre de los Vengadores, al parecer, tenían un asunto importante por tratar y él como miembro del equipo, simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve asintió con la cabeza.

Vio cómo su amigo desaparecía tras la puerta y cierto ápice de alivio se alojó en su pecho, no es que se sintiera incómodo con Sam, por el contrario, disfrutaba de su compañía y se sentía a gusto junto a él, pero necesitaba estar solo para poder procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

De forma repentina e inesperada, la melodía del timbre resonó en el interior del apartamento. Steve claramente no esperaba una visita esa tarde, así que no pudo evitar juntar el entrecejo en tanto enfocaba su mirada en la puerta. De seguro Sam había olvidado algo… Caminó hacia la entrada y echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla.

Alzó ambas cejas en cuanto sus ojos advirtieron la figura de Sharon Carter.

En respuesta sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, de pronto la necesidad de estar solo ya no se le antojaba tan necesaria. Después de todo, Sharon le recordaba a Peggy, podía ver muchas cualidades de ella en la rubia y eso lo hacía sentirse particularmente atraído.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, posó su mano encima del pomo y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

—Sharon… —musitó a modo de saludo.

La rubia sonrió.

—Hola, Steve… espero no ser inoportuna.

—No, claro que no —respondió, haciéndole un espacio para entrar —, adelante.

Sharon ingresó a la estancia, cargando entre sus manos una pequeña caja de forma rectangular.

»Uhm… ¿quieres algo de beber? —Inquirió Steve —, ¿Tal vez un café?

Aquello la hizo esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica.

—No, pero gracias de todas formas —contesto entre risas.

—¿Dije algo tonto? —Preguntó, divertido.

—No, por supuesto que no… es que, sólo recordé algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La primera vez que intentaste ligar conmigo me invitaste a un café.

Mientras negaba con la cabeza y se burlaba de sí mismo, Steve se llevó una mano a la cara y con ello trató de ocultar su vergüenza. Aunque no recordaba esa experiencia, estaba muy seguro de que debió parecer un completo idiota intentando ligar con una invitación tan estúpida.

—Lo siento —profirió con timidez —, no soy bueno intentando conquistar chicas.

—No digas eso, yo creo que lo del café te funcionó muy bien.

—¿En serio?

La mirada que el rubio le dedicó la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Demonios… era increíble y hasta cierto punto ridículo, pero todo se sentía tan bien cuando Steve la mirada.

Tragó saliva, no podía dejarse llevar por las agradables sensaciones que el Steve amnésico estaba comenzando a provocarle. Tenía que ser realista y comprender que el verdadero Steve Rogers la había cambiado por Natasha Romanoff y que simplemente no debía mezclar las cosas. Había perdido esa batalla hace mucho tiempo.

Si no quería salir lastimada otra vez, era mejor mantener la distancia.

—Yo... estoy un tanto apresurada y debo irme ahora, pero antes quiero entregarte esto —Con ciertas dudas, Steve recibió la caja que Sharon extendió hacia él, se quedó mirándola con gesto interrogante, realmente no entendía de que se trataba todo eso —, tómalo como un pequeño obsequio de mi parte.

—Estoy seguro de que hoy no es mi cumpleaños —la rubia sonrió con el comentario —. Gracias, Sharon.

—Sólo espero que te guste.

Antes de que Steve pudiese decir algo, la agente 13 se aproximó a él y depositó un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla. Luego simplemente desapareció tras la puerta.

Se quedó mirando durante algunos segundos el camino que había tomado su vecina y se preguntó cómo demonios había podido ser tan imbécil para dejar ir a una chica como ella, porque según recordaba, Fury había sido bastante claro cuando mencionó que ambos habían tenido una relación. Pero, ¿por qué su noviazgo con ella habría terminado?

Descendió su vista hacia la caja que tenía en sus manos y con curiosidad comenzó a abrirla. En cuanto notó de qué se trataba, fue inevitable que en su rostro no se formase una expresión melancólica, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

Era una fotografía de Peggy, tan hermosa y joven como la recordaba, la imagen estaba enmarcada en un marco fino que de seguro luciría muy bien en su pared.

.

* * *

.

No estaba segura de que haya sido una buena idea buscar a James para que Steve recordara la memoria. Se lo estaba cuestionando una y otra vez desde que Clint habló con ella. ¿Estaría correcto? Claro que sí, es su mejor amigo de la infancia. Pero era cierto de que si llegase a recuperarse Steve, la odiaría por no haberle dicho de antes la localización de Bucky.

Se levantó de su cama para tomar un vaso de agua. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero no sabía si era por esa razón o el tan solo hecho de haber visto nuevamente a James. La confundía. Tomó de su vaso y vio la hora. Once y treinta de la noche.

Desde que Rogers había despertado, Natasha no ha podido descansar mentalmente. Prácticamente se le vino el mundo encima desde aquella confrontación con Crossbones, la hospitalización, el diagnóstico de que estaría en coma por tiempo indeterminado. Cuando despertó y creía que su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, se entera de que sufrió grandes consecuencias, como la pérdida de la memoria. Fueron muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, que Natasha hasta se veía un poco más delgada de lo normal. Ya no entrenaba como antes y sólo pensaba en que había hecho mal. Por qué la gente que la rodea termina siendo lastimada por su culpa, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

De pronto, su celular empieza a sonar. Lo toma y contesta.

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy yo...

—Te he dicho que no me llames de repente, soy yo la que debe contactarse contigo.

—No te preocupes, es una línea segura, confía en mi Natalia...

Natalia... como que cada vez que menciona su nombre real, su mente viaja a aquella época de la guerra, el cuarto rojo, los entrenamientos y misiones que tuvo junto a él. Sacude rápidamente su cabeza para volver a la realidad y continúa con el interrogatorio a James.

—¿Pasó algo? Es extraño que llames a esta hora.

—Es sobre Steve...

Mierda, nuevamente su cuerpo empezó a tensarse con el solo hecho de que le hayan mencionado el nombre de Steve. Estaba pensando lo peor, que no recuerde nada o que haya empeorado. Tragó saliva y siguió hablando.

—¿Le pasó algo a Rogers?

—No, sólo que pregunté por él y está de alta, no se encuentra en el hospital.

—¿¡Fuiste para allá sin avisarme!? —Natasha estaba entrando en pánico, nadie podía ver a Bucky en público.

—Tranquila, sólo pregunté vía telefónica... no soy idiota como para ir en persona.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada, ya veía que en cualquier momento el mundo se entera de que el Soldado del Invierno sigue con vida. De pronto, la espía no volvió a hablar.

—¿Natasha?

—…

—¿Sigues ahí?

De verdad estaba dudando si la idea de que Steve vea a Bucky de manera drástica lo hará recordar todo. Su estómago se apretó de los nervios, era primera vez en su vida que se sentía insegura de algún plan. Ella nunca retrocedía. Nunca dudaba, pero esta vez sí.

—Lo siento, pensaba en algo...

—Te noto angustiada, ¿sucede algo?

No sabía si confiar en él nuevamente. Tampoco sabía cómo estaba su estado mental. Pero tenía muchas ganas de conversar con alguien. Podría llamar a Clint, pero ya lo había molestado lo suficiente y ahora con lo de Bucky... era su única alternativa.

—Tengo miedo...

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No sé si deba hablar contigo de esto por teléfono... Iré a S.H.I.E.L.D. Por la mañana y preguntaré donde está Rogers, te avisaré...

—¿Segura no quieres que te acompañe?

—Segura, estaré bien, lo prometo.

Dicho esto, Natasha colgó la llamada y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Su mente estaba dividida en dos, una en donde es posible que Steve recupere la memoria y el otro lado donde no. Era como caminar en una cuerda floja. Al principio agarras seguridad y luego, ves las posibilidades que existen. Pero si no lo intentaba, estaría lamentándose del "¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?"

Lo que si se prometió a ella misma fue: No más mentiras.

.

* * *

.

Puso el despertador temprano, se dio una ducha rápida, comió algo y salió rumbo a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Rápidamente ingresó a los ascensores y subió al último piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Nick Fury. Apenas se abrieron las puertas, chocó con alguien. Ambas cayeron al suelo, soltando un montón de papeles. Natasha aún no se percataba a quien había empujado y se apresuró en ponerse de pie.

—Lo lamento, necesito ir urgente donde Fury...

—Lo sé, te está esperando.

De pronto, conoce esa voz y voltea a ver.

—¿Sharon? Carter, lo siento de veras —Se dirige donde ella y le ayuda a recoger el desorden que acaba de hacer.

—No hay problema, ve. Debes tener prisa por saber de Steve.

Se detuvo un poco y la observó detenidamente. Algo estaba ocultándole, conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz y la mirada.

—Está en el apartamento, ¿no es así?

—Pero, no te he dicho nada.

—No es necesario que lo ocultes... gracias, iré para allá.

—Romanoff, espera...

La pelirroja se detiene y gira sus talones para verla. La rubia se acerca lentamente a la espía y le susurra.

—Fury no quería que supieras la ubicación de Steve y me dejó a cargo.

—¿Por qué querría ocultarme algo así? No lo entiendo.

—Él piensa que no es bueno que te vea, cree que Rogers podría empeorar.

—Soy la más cercana a él, sigo sin comprender. —Natasha estaba anonadada. Primero que Nick le oculte la ubicación de Steve y luego que Sharon sepa más que ella.

—Como Steve recuerda su pasado, y como yo soy.

—Si la sobrina de Peggy. Cree que con eso puede mantener la salud mental de Rogers estable. Es una buena estrategia. —La cortó de repente la espía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes del pasillo.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Base Avengers (Washington)**

—Demonios —Exclamó Wanda, al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza —, no puedo creer que no recuerde nada.

Sam asintió con gesto triste. En cierta forma, él tampoco podía creerlo. Durante un tiempo, él y Steve habían estado trabajando codo a codo para dar con el paradero de Bucky, pero todo ese esfuerzo quedó reducido a nada cuando ocurrió lo de Crossbones y el rubio terminó en estado de coma. Sam pensó que esa investigación quedaría flotando en el aire, pero una fuente de contacto confiable y discreta, acababa de informarle que James Barnes estaba en la ciudad. Realmente no sabía qué demonios hacer, no podía decirle a Steve que Bucky estaba cerca, en la mente del capitán su amigo continuaba muerto y definitivamente no sería apropiado bombardearlo con una noticia como esa, lo único que podría conseguir sería perturbarlo y era precisamente lo que menos deseaba hacer. Sin embargo, tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, si Bucky estaba cerca, debía encontrarlo.

—Pese a todo, se ve que Steve está progresando muy rápido —continuó la joven, mientras procuraba ser optimista —, creo que pronto recordará todo… o al menos eso espero.

—La agente Hill dijo que los médicos mencionaron la triste y lamentable posibilidad de que él jamás pudiese recordar lo que olvidó —comento Visión.

—Quiero creer que Steve si recordará —respondió Sam, sentándose en un pequeño sofá en frente de Tony y su amigo Rhodey —. ¿Qué opinas, Stark?

El multimillonario, sin apartar la vista de su iPhone, sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó concentrado en la pantalla de aquel aparato. Dicha actitud despreocupada, provocó que Wanda frunciera el ceño y lo fulminase con la mirada.

—Stark, ¿para eso nos citaste aquí? —Preguntó, fastidiada —. Honestamente, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verte usar ese maldito celular.

Tony alzó la vista y rápidamente la clavó sobre la chica.

—Yo no veo la diferencia entre permanecer encerrada en tu cuarto a estar aquí —replicó con indiferencia —, creo que es igual de improductivo.

Wanda rodó los ojos.

—Tony, en serio ¿para qué pediste vernos? —Inquirió Falcon.

—Vamos, chicos. Mírenme —Se puso de pie, mientras abría ambos brazos y se posaba en medio del salón —. ¿En serio creen que ocuparía mi escaso tiempo libre en citarlos a una estúpida reunión laboral?

—No estoy entendiendo nada —musitó Rhodey.

—Te sorprenderá escuchar que yo tampoco —añadió Tony, aproximándose hacia una pequeña mesa que contenía una botella de Whisky y un par de vasos. Tomó uno de ellos y rápidamente se sirvió un poco de la bebida alcohólica.

—Uhm es un poco temprano para eso —comentó el androide, en tanto le observaba con gesto preocupado —. La señorita Potts dijo que…

—Ni siquiera me la menciones —le interrumpió, haciendo que miradas curiosas e impactadas se posaran rápidamente sobre él —, no me miren así, ¿acaso nunca han discutido con su pareja?

Todos en el salón de reuniones comprendieron de inmediato. Dicha respuesta por parte del millonario claramente justificaba su mal humor.

Con despreocupación, Tony se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido.

—Como sea —prosiguió, con una falta de ánimo que no solía caracterizarle —. Fury me pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí porque tiene algo importante que decirnos. Creo que es sobre el capi, pero ya saben… con el misterioso director de S.H.I.E.L.D. nada es seguro. Tal vez ni siquiera venga.

—Ya deja de parlotear, Stark.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al propietario de aquella voz. Nick Fury se adentraba a la estancia siendo acompañado por su fiel subordinada, María Hill.

—Hasta que se dignan a aparecer —comentó Tony, en tanto rodaba los ojos y regresaba a su lugar en el sofá.

—Bien —Fury inmediatamente tomó la palabra —, ya que estamos todos supongo que podemos comenzar.

—No —intervino Sam, frenando las palabras del mayor —, aún falta Natasha.

—No, ella no estará aquí hoy —Aquello hizo que todos le contemplasen confundidos, especialmente Sam —. De hecho, ella no podrá enterarse de nada de lo que hablemos hoy.

.

* * *

.

—Dios, Cooper, bájate de ahí —exclamó Clint, enfadado. Su hijo ignoró monumentalmente sus palabras y continuó concentrado en aventarse de un sofá a otro. El arquero no tuvo más opción que resignarse al caos cuando su hija Lila se unió a las travesuras de su hermano y comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él —. Si siguen haciendo eso no tendrán postre.

Al ver como los niños continuaron sumergidos en aquel juego, Clint supo que había sido ignorado por segunda vez. Lanzó un suspiro y regresó su atención al celular que permanecía sostenido entre uno de sus hombro y su oído.

—Lo siento Sam, la paternidad no es fácil, sobre todo cuando Laura sale a divertirse con sus amigas —comentó en tanto mecía suavemente al pequeño Nathaniel que permanecía dormido en sus brazos —, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

—Decía que debes contactarte con Natasha cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué, pasó algo malo? —Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

Escuchó un suspiro largo desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Fury quiere mantenerla alejada de Steve durante algunos meses, según nos explicó, el capi le mencionó a su terapeuta que Natasha le inquietaba y que sentía que su mente era un lío cuando estaba frente a ella. En fin, el punto es que el psiquiatra recomendó que Steve no viera a Natasha. Aunque si te soy sincero, me huele a que Fury tiene otros motivos para mantenerlos alejados. Steve me ha preguntado por Natasha y aunque parece nervioso cuando hablamos de ella, no se muestra perturbado o algo por el estilo.

—Es que Fury nunca ha visto con buenos ojos que Natasha y Steve se involucren como algo más que amigos. Él cree que Nat le hace mal, y por otro lado, piensa que ella es débil con él. Algo que evidentemente no le es conveniente. Nick no es un mal tipo, pero cuando se trata de estrategias y de trabajo, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas egoístas y a veces bastante cuestionables.

—Lo sé… pero es injusto —replicó Sam —, lo que nosotros hagamos en nuestra vida privada no le concierne en lo absoluto.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo, amigo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me decepcionó de todo esto?

—¿Qué cosa? —indagó, haciéndole un gesto a sus hijos para que bajasen la voz y no despertaran al bebé.

—Que nadie cuestionó la decisión de Fury —prosiguió el de apellido Wilson —. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo… como si Natasha fuese la culpable de todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido a Steve.

—¿Todos?

—Sí, fui el único que me opuse, pero Fury me amenazó con interrumpir la investigación de Bucky si es que me oponía a esto, así que como comprenderás… no tuve más opción que ceder y decir que no permitiría que Natasha tuviese contacto con Steve.

Clint tragó saliva, en parte, Natasha era muy responsable de que Fury no confiase totalmente en ella. Después de todo, la pelirroja siempre estaba escondiendo algo, eso a su criterio no era justificable bajo ningún punto. Pues si Sam supiera que Natasha estaba en contacto con Barnes y que no le había dicho ni a él ni a Steve de su paradero, probablemente el moreno no estaría apostando tanto a su favor.

—Entiendo Sam, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

—Clint, yo te llamé para que le digas a Natasha de esto. Yo no puedo hacerlo, de hecho, por eso te estoy llamando desde un celular que no es mío, ya sabes cómo es Fury, debe tener monitoreadas todas mis redes de contacto y prefiero no arriesgarme.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy.

.

* * *

.

Después del encuentro con la Agente 13, la pelirroja salió a dar una vuelta por Central Park, quería distraerse un momento y tratar de planear algo mejor. Se le apretó el pecho cuando Sharon le mencionó que Fury no quería que ella supiera la ubicación de Rogers. Lentamente una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla hasta el mentón. Se sentía fatal.

Natasha en muchas ocasiones debía mantenerse firme, sin demostrar debilidad ante los demás –a excepción de Clint, que la conoce demasiado- y esta vez ya no podía más con la angustia. Realmente no tenía muchas opciones y todas las que quedan son desobedecer órdenes. No quería dejar de ver a Steve y no iba a permitirlo, pero su mente estaba llena de dudas si de verdad funcionaría que el Capitán al ver a James recordaría cosas.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de una verdad absoluta: Lo amaba.

No quería perder a la persona que más ha estado de su lado en estos últimos años, simplemente no se iba a dar por vencida.

—¿Romanoff?

De pronto, su mente y su corazón se detienen al escuchar esa voz y tampoco pensaba encontrárselo por aquí cerca –o al menos eso creía- Se voltea a verlo.

—Steve…

* * *

 **Nota:** Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí, Kuchi y yo lamentamos mucho la tardanza, la verdad es que la falta de tiempo nos perjudicó bastante, trataremos de no tardarnos como mil meses para la próxima jajajajaja en todo caso más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? ¿NO? Bueno vale, sentimos mucho habernos tardado taaaanto. Nunca más jajajajajaja

 _Agradecemos a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior, los reviews, las alertas de follow y de favoritos nos ponen muy felices también._

 _Un abrazo y por favor, manifiesta tu opinión del capítulo en los comentarios :D Recuerda que también puedes encontrar esta historia en Wattpad (en el perfil de Kuchi-San)_

 ** _Nos leemos en el siguiente_**

 ** _PD: ¡JAMÁS ABANDONAREMOS EL FIC!_**


	6. Entre recuerdos y propuestas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y a DISNEY ©. No tenemos fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: Entre Recuerdos y Propuestas**

* * *

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo tenía frente a frente. Tal como lo recordaba hace meses. Pero con la diferencia que ya no recuerda nada de ella. Luego recordó lo que Sharon le mencionó acerca de Steve: Fury no quería que ella supiera su localización. Ya había sacado sus conclusiones, ella era la del problema. Nick tenía miedo de que Steve sufriera un colapso mental si ella está cerca de Rogers, siendo que es la persona más cercana actualmente a Steve.

Las palabras no le salían. Hasta que el silencio se rompió por una voz masculina.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─El capitán caminó dos pasos más hacia ella─ Te ves pálida.

─ Si, estoy bien, gracias ─Respondió seca. La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer. Correr y abrazarlo porque lo extraña o huir y hacer caso de las decisiones de Nick, de no entorpecer su mente─ Debo irme, eso es todo.

─ ¿Tan pronto?

Rayos, ¿es que no le había escuchado bien? Natasha debía irse. Quería dejar a Steve solo y no quería perturbar su mente.

─ Si, recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas de repente. ─Se levantó y empezó a caminar─ Nos vemos pronto, Steve.

Y la vio irse sin más. Steve tenía mucha curiosidad de hablar con Natasha y entender esa cercanía que le había dicho Sam que tenía con ella. Pero había algo que, si tenía que admitir, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía. Se sentía tan culpable de no poder recordar nada y era lo único que deseaba en estos momentos.

.

* * *

.

 **Base Avengers (Washington).**

Después de la reunión con todos los demás vengadores, Wanda se sentía extraña. A pesar que estaban cuidando de la salud mental de Steve dejando fuera a Natasha, sentía que no era lo correcto. Y por otra parte, tenía muchas ganas de poder saber en qué estaba pensando el Capitán Rogers. Encontraba injusto que Romanoff no pudiera ayudar ahora. Tenía que encontrar la manera de poder hacer algo. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al ventanal. Era un día muy bonito como para echarlo a perder así. Decidió salir en busca de alguien, que esperaba pudiera ayudarla.

─ ¿A dónde vas?

Y ella pensaba que estaba sola en la base aún. Giró sobre sus talones. Era Sam.

─ Saldré a dar una vuelta...es un bonito día y quiero distraerme un rato.

─ A las 14:00 debes volver a la base de entrenamiento, sabes cómo es Romanoff con los horarios. ─Se cruzó de brazos─

─ ¿Steve estará también en el entrenamiento? Si es así, Natasha no podrá ir, por órdenes de Fury.

─ Lo más probable es que Steve no vaya, tiene órdenes de descansar lo más alejado de la realidad y que empiece a recordar cosas de a poco ─Suspiró el muchacho. Wanda seguía con su idea de buscar a cierta persona─ Bueno, te veo luego entonces.

─ Si Sam, nos vemos.

Pasó por su lado retirándose y ella lo vio alejarse. Esperó a que se subiera al auto para que pueda salir tranquila.

.

* * *

.

Al parecer había sido mala idea ir a Central Park, era obvio que él estaría ahí. Se repetía una y otra vez Romanoff. Iba camino de vuelta a su apartamento para arreglarse e irse a la base de entrenamiento que había construido Stark para los Vengadores en Washington D.C.

Iba pasando cerca de un café, cuando alguien de la nada, la toma del brazo y la incita a entrar. Natasha se puso a la defensiva, hasta que escuchó su nombre.

─ Natalia, soy yo.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos, era golpear a Bucky. Como se atreve a aparecer en la calle así nada más. Natasha estaba de lo peor. Sin decir nada, lo siguió entrando a la cafetería.

─ Eres un pésimo espía ¿lo sabías? ─Le dijo en voz baja─

─ No me entrenaron para eso y lo sabes.

Se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada de la entrada. Al menos James tuvo la decencia de ir con anteojos oscuros y un gorro para ocultar su identidad. Ambos pidieron un café.

─ ¿Cuándo podré ver a Steve?

─ Que directo. ─Natasha tomó un sorbo de su café y volvía a dejarlo en su platillo─ Mira, el panorama por ahora es complicado, no me dejarán ver a Steve durante un tiempo...

─ ¿Por qué? qué ganarían con hacer eso, eres la más cercana a él.

─ La Agente 13 me lo mencionó. Fury no quiere que me acerque.

─ Pero, los médicos mencionaron que un golpe fuerte de memoria podría hacerle recordar, estoy seguro que Fury piensa otra cosa ─Dijo pensativo.

─ No lo sé James, no tengo idea en que está pensando... ─Suspiró y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su café ─. Deberías irte, no es seguro que estés acá.

.

* * *

.

Detestaba caminar por las calles de Washington, no le agrada esa ciudad, mucho menos le agradaba ser blanco de miradas curiosas, persistentes y fisgonas. Pero en parte, comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Luego de lo ocurrido con Ultrón y tras decidir ser parte de los Vengadores, no era atípico que su rostro fuese familiar para las personas, tampoco era inusual que algunos la mirasen con pánico y terror, después de todo no podía culparles.

Si ella fuera una persona normal, también se desconcertaría si de la nada apareciera una tipa con habilidades extrañas que fácilmente pudiese destruir todo a su paso.

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente cuando de pronto, al pasar frente a una tienda de pasteles y café, notó que en su interior se encontraba alguien que ella conocía muy bien.

—¿Natasha? —Musitó con extrañeza.

Teniendo intenciones de comprobar que en efecto, se tratase de la espía, Wanda se acercó lentamente hacia uno de los ventanales del local.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Siseó, mientras sus pupilas se clavaban sobre el rostro de la rusa y de su acompañante.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué Natasha parecía tenerle tanta confianza y por qué demonios se veía a solas con él cuando se suponía que debía estar sufriendo por no estar con Steve?

Negó con la cabeza, había sido una estúpida y una completa ilusa al pensar que haría lo correcto ayudándola a poder estar con Steve. Ella ni siquiera aparentaba estar interesada en el capitán, por el contrario, parecía estar muy distraída junto a su misterioso acompañante.

Lanzó un suspiro. Ahora entendía la decisión de Fury. A final de cuentas, Natasha nunca había sido honesta con nadie, siempre ocultaba algo y en definitiva, no era confiable.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. ¿Por qué rayos estaba ahí? Todo ese asunto, por muy extraño que fuese y aunque sus compañeros de equipo estuviesen involucrados, no le correspondía en lo absoluto. Que se sintiera horriblemente sola y buscase constantes excusas para mantener su mente ocupada, no era culpa ni de Natasha ni de nadie, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en su vida, mucho menos en sus asuntos personales.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar en sus pasos cuando notó como la agente Romanoff comenzó a levantarse de su asiento. Ante ello, Wanda se alejó de la ventana y rápidamente se ocultó tras el muro de la tienda continua. Sin embargo, desde su escondite siguió observando el actuar de la pelirroja, quien con disimulo, murmuró un par de palabras al hombre que la acompañaba para luego simplemente salir del recinto y orientar sus pasos en dirección contraria.

Apenas Natasha estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Wanda salió de su momentáneo refugio. Volvió a posar sus orbes verdes sobre los ventanales del local, pero no logró atisbar la figura de aquel individuo que acompañaba a la espía.

Frunció el entrecejo.

¿A dónde demonios había ido?

—¿Me estabas buscando?

Dio un saltito involuntario cuando aquella voz ronca se oyó tras su espalda. Por inercia giró encima de sus talones y procedió a mirar al emisor de esas palabras. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que se trataba de aquel sujeto, el mismo que había estado observando.

El misterioso acompañante de Natasha.

—¿Te hice una pregunta? —Inquirió, mirándola tras aquellas gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos.

Wanda no sabía qué demonios decirle. Se sentía estúpida y por sobre todo confundida e intimidada. Aún no lograba entender cómo había hecho ese tipo para sorprenderla de esa manera.

—Yo… simplemente quería hablar con Natasha —contestó finalmente —. No quise interrumpir, eso fue todo.

—Nos estabas espiando… —afirmó, haciendo que la muchacha permaneciera en silencio —, Natalia no lo notó y no se lo dije porque no quise alarmarla. ¿Fury te envió?

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —espetó Wanda, hartándose de que todas las preguntas las hiciera él.

Se quitó las gafas lentamente mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban con profundidad sobre el rostro de la joven. Wanda no pudo evitar tragar saliva al sentirse intimidada por la manera en que la estaba observando. No sabía por qué, pero aunque no conocía a ese hombre, su rostro —además de parecerle inquietantemente atractivo—, también le resultaba sumamente familiar.

—Creo que deberíamos hablarlo en otro lugar.

—No iré contigo a ningún lado.

Bucky sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No esperaba menos de una niña estúpida que por voluntad propia se vendió a Hydra.

Wanda le contempló con desconcierto. ¿Cómo diantres podía saber algo como eso?

—Si sabes tanto de mí, supongo que también sabes de lo que soy capaz —artículo en tono amenazante. El soldado le miró indiferente —. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿quién eres, y por qué sabes de mi pasado?

—Lo sé porque también me usaron. Igual que a ti y a tu hermano. Sólo que yo no fui voluntario.

Aquella respuesta fue más que suficiente para ella. Pues rápidamente su cerebro ató cabos sueltos y las infinitas posibles identidades de ese hombre sólo se redujeron a un nombre.

James "Bucky" Barnes.

El eterno amigo del capitán, ese que durante meses, Sam y Steve buscaron incansablemente.

El Soldado de Invierno.

—Oh mierda —dejó salir, llevándose una mano a la frente.

La situación se ponía cada vez peor.

—Sí, esto apesta, lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Steve necesita recordar y creo que podrías ayudar con eso.

—Olvídalo, aun no sé manejar mis habilidades, ni siquiera sé si tengo facultades suficientes para hacer que una persona recupere la memoria. Podría incluso hacer todo lo contrario y no quiero arriesgarme, mucho menos considerando que la persona implicada es Steve.

Bucky lanzó una bocanada de aire.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo de un modo más sencillo. Un golpe fuerte y ya.

—¿Eso podría funcionar? —Cuestionó, escéptica.

—No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo, también hay que averiguar por qué demonios Fury quiere mantener a Natalia lejos de Steve.

—¿Por qué conoces a Natasha?

El soldado le miró con notoria incomodidad.

—Es una larga historia. Pero supongo que no estás aquí para hablar de eso. —Wanda no dijo nada, pero en el fondo estaba decepcionada, sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto.

—Steve te buscó por mucho tiempo —habló, cambiando de tema —. Nunca dejó de hacerlo.

—Lo sé… pero no me sentía preparado para enfrentarlo.

—Escucha, no le diré a nadie que tuve contacto contigo, tampoco diré que Natasha y tú se ven a escondidas, en realidad no me interesa. Sólo quiero que Steve esté bien y sé que lo estará cuando esté junto a Natasha, ambos han sido muy buenos conmigo y quiero devolverles la mano. Se quieren mucho y es injusto que los separen así.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Indagó con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica —. ¿Natalia y Steve estaban juntos?

Wanda asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo… —siseó, cabizbajo. Sin embargo, no dejó pasar mucho tiempo en esa postura, al cabo de unos breves segundos, levantó la vista y con seriedad volvió a colocarse los anteojos —. Me tengo que ir.

—Espera, creí que haríamos algo.

—Sí, pero no hoy.

Sin decir nada más, Bucky comenzó a alejarse. Saber que entre su amigo y el amor de su vida había una relación, era algo que necesitaba procesar, pues de momento, la noticia era algo que acababa de perturbarlo.

.

* * *

.

—¿Steve? —Preguntó, desconcertada.

Sharon realmente estaba sorprendida, verlo parado tras su puerta, y a altas horas de la noche, era algo extraño y preocupante. Sólo esperaba que no le ocurriese nada malo, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, sinceramente ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Lo siento, Sharon. Lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero hay algo que me tiene perturbado y no sé a quién más recurrir para averiguarlo.

—No te preocupes, Steve. —Se apartó un poco para darle espacio y permitirle entrar a su apartamento —. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Se trata de la agente Romanoff —contestó, yendo directamente al grano.

La expresión de la rubia se tornó pálida y nerviosa.

—¿Q-qué pasa con ella?

—Cada vez que la veo… me siento extraño. Mi corazón late más rápido, me siento inquieto y un poco estúpido —hizo una breve pausa, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas —. También sé que ella se incómoda ante mi presencia. Sam me dijo que éramos cercanos, pero necesito saber qué tanto. ¿Entre ella y yo hubo algo?

La agente 13 se quedó mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza e impacto. No podía creer que pese a no recordar nada, el corazón de Steve reaccionase ante la presencia de esa mujer.

—¿Por qué me lo estás preguntando? ¿Acaso la viste hoy? —Averiguó, sin poder ocultar que se sentía molesta.

—Sí, la vi en Central Park.

Juntó el entrecejo. Todo parecía indicar que la rusa no estaba respetando las órdenes de Fury.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que… ella no te hace bien.

Sabía que no debía sacar provecho de la situación amnésica del rubio, pero sinceramente ya no le interesaba seguir actuando como una chica buena y honesta. La vida le había enseñado a duros golpes que el mundo no era para las personas así, al fin y al cabo, sólo los más astutos y cínicos eran los que terminaban triunfando. Hace algún tiempo, Natasha no titubeó en interponerse entre su relación con el capitán, ¿por qué ella habría de respetarla ahora? Si la pelirroja jugó sucio y la hizo sufrir, ahora era su turno. Debía pagarlo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Steve —. No parece una mala persona.

—Te inquietas cuando la ves porque ella es la culpable de que perdieras la memoria, Steve. Te llevó a una misión y te mintió, nos engañó a todos. Por eso Fury no quiere que la veas.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, el capitán descendió la vista. Estaba completamente confundido, lo que ella mencionó podía tener mucho sentido, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no era del todo cierto.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, supongo… —respondió, distraído —. No quise molestarte, Sharon. Gracias por aclarar mis dudas. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando Steve salió de su apartamento, Sharon se precipitó a su alcoba, cogió su smartphone y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Fury.

 **01:34 AM. Sharon.**

«Señor Fury, Romanoff no está siguiendo lo estipulado y hoy mismo se encargó de inquietar a Steve, creo que debería tomar medidas más drásticas»

Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. Si las cosas seguían marchando de esa manera, finalmente podría obtener eso que durante tiempo anheló; una nueva oportunidad junto a Steve Rogers.

.

* * *

.

La noche había caído una vez más sobre el despejado cielo estrellado de Washington. Eran exactamente las dos de la madrugada y Natasha, sin poder dormir, se encontraba deambulando por uno de los tantos pasillos de la base de entrenamientos que hace pocos meses habían inaugurado en esa ciudad. Realmente no sabía por qué demonios estaba ahí, de todos los lugares posibles a los cuales podía ir, ese era por lejos el peor de todos.

Cada muro, cada mueble, cada espacio de ese maldito edificio hacía que su mente pensara de inmediato en Steve. Y es que a final de cuentas, no podía esperar otra cosa. En ese lugar había comenzado todo.

Todos esos absurdos sentimientos que originaron su relación con el rubio.

Nunca debió llegar tan lejos, lo único que podía permitirse sentir por Steve era una profunda y completa admiración, tal vez compañerismo y quizás también amistad. Cualquier cosa menos lo que les había arrastrado a esa situación.

Enamorarse en momentos como esos, había sido tan estúpido como creer que podría lidiar sola contra Crossbones.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir culpándose?

Ya había cometido muchísimos errores y la única opción que tenía disponible era enfrentarlos.

.

* * *

.

Ingresó en su apartamento con la mente hecha un lío, las palabras de Sharon sólo habían logrado dejarlo aún más confundido, ¿por qué Romanoff hubiese querido perjudicarle? Realmente quería saberlo, confirmar si efectivamente ella había sido la gran responsable de su amnesia, o si aquello sólo era una patraña. Pero cómo rayos hacerlo… cómo averiguar la verdad sin sentir que todos le estaban mintiendo.

Se llevó una mano al rostro. Odiaba toda esa maldita situación, detestaba no recordar nada y parecer un maldito intruso incluso dentro de su propio hogar.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar?

¿Hasta cuándo tendría que lidiar con esas malditas emociones sin saber por qué carajo las sentía?

—¿Steve? —Inquirió Sam. Con expresión perezosa, se talló los ojos en tanto se asomaba desde el cuarto de invitados —. ¿Acaso saliste?

—Sólo fui a hablar con Sharon.

El moreno juntó el entrecejo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Da igual, ya no importa.

Dejando en evidencia su falta de ánimo, Steve pasó por su lado, estaba orientando los pasos hacia su alcoba cuando Sam le cogió del antebrazo y le obligó a voltear.

—Vamos, Steve, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… sólo dime qué ocurre. Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudar.

—¿Puedes hacer que recupere la memoria? —Refutó, perdiendo la paciencia. Sam le miró sobrecogido, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle? Pues además de ayudarlo a adaptarse nuevamente a los tiempos modernos, no podía hacer nada más por él —. Si no puedes hacer eso, entonces no puedes ayudarme a estar mejor, Sam.

Se zafó de su agarre y con rapidez se introdujo en su habitación. Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que Sam no pudo evitar pensar que aquel portazo terminaría derrumbando a todo el edificio.

Lanzó una bocanada de aire, no podía dejarlo solo en un momento como ese, Steve lo necesitaba más que nunca y si era necesario hablar más de la cuenta para ayudarle a recordar algunas cosas, simplemente lo haría.

Nick Fury y sus estúpidas indicaciones podían irse al mismo infierno.

Decidido, se aproximó a la puerta y permaneció tras ésta durante algunos segundos. No iba a molestarse en golpear, sabía que Steve no abriría.

—Sé que estás así por ella, cap. —El rubio arqueó una ceja —. Es por Nat, ¿no?

«Por supuesto, ¿por quién más estaría así?» pensó automáticamente.

—Ve hacia tu mesita de noche, Steve.

—¿Qué? —musitó, confuso.

—Sólo haz lo que te digo. —Sin saber exactamente por qué, el rubio comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de su compañero y con pasos titubeantes se arrimó hacia el buró —. Abre el cajón, si metes tu mano en él, encontrarás algo.

El capitán hizo lo solicitado. Abrió el pequeño cajón y rápidamente metió su mano en el interior, comenzó a hurguetear dentro de él, pero lo único que encontró fue una libreta, un lápiz, unas píldoras para la jaqueca y una cajita aterciopelada de color purpura. Este último objeto fue el único que llamó particularmente su atención.

—¿Qué es esto, Sam?

—Ábrelo…

Con las manos temblorosas y sintiendo una pequeña punzada en la cabeza, Steve finalmente abrió la caja.

En su interior, había un anillo de oro blanco con un elegante y atractivo diamante en el centro.

—No entiendo… —caminó hacia la puerta y con expresión desorientada la abrió, Sam le miró atentamente —. ¿Por qué quieres que vea esto?

—Era para ella, Steve… lo compraste para Natasha. Tú y ya estaban juntos. Ibas a pedirle matrimonio…

El rubio le observaba con asombro y aturdimiento, realmente no entendía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Sharon acababa de decirle que Romanoff era la responsable de que no recordase nada y ahora Sam le decía que ese anillo de compromiso era para ella.

Iba a decir algo, pero aquella punzada que sentía en su cabeza comenzó a agudizarse en forma abrupta y dolorosa. El malestar comenzó a intensificarse al punto en que no pudo seguir sosteniendo en sus dedos aquel anillo, el objeto cayó al suelo mientras el capitán se veía obligado a llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

Alarmado, Sam se acercó velozmente hacia él.

—¿Steve, estás bien?

Sin embargo, el capitán no respondió, pues en forma desordenada y exageradamente rápido, varias imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente.

…

 _—_ _¿Cásate conmigo?_

 _—_ _¿Qué? —Natasha, quien permanecía recostada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Steve, alzó el rostro y procedió a mirarlo con diversión —. ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _—_ _Sé mi esposa…_

 _La pelirroja se enderezó por completo. En un principio realmente pensó que estaba bromeando, pero Steve no parecía ser alguien que jugase con ese tipo de propuestas._

 _Mierda…_

 _No estaba preparada para eso, mucho menos después de haber hecho el amor de la forma en que lo habían hecho. Una parte de ella quería gritar un «si» de inmediato, pero la otra parte, su lado negativo y pesimista le decía a gritos que saliera huyendo de ahí._

 _Cubrió la desnudez de su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decirle?_

 _—_ _Supongo que no hablas en serio…_

 _Tan pronto como terminó de emitir aquella frase, se sintió la mujer más estúpida del universo._

 _—_ _No… bueno sí… —Ahora fue él quien se incorporó sobre el colchón y quedó frente a ella. Sonrió con honestidad mientras se le aproximaba lentamente y depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello —. No es una petición formal, pero… me encantaría casarme contigo, Nat._

 _La espía sonrió._

 _—_ _Ya me estaba asustando…_

 _Steve arqueó una ceja._

 _—_ _¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

 _—_ _Pensé que me harías tomar una decisión ahora mismo y no estaba preparada para eso._

 _—_ _Vaya… eso quiere decir que ya no rechazas los compromisos._

 _—_ _Depende…_

 _—_ _¿De qué?_

 _—_ _De qué tan fino sea el anillo con el cual lo propongas._

 _El capitán soltó una carcajada._

 _—_ _Y si la próxima vez te lo propongo con un anillo, ¿me dirías que sí?_

 _Mientras simulaba un gesto pensativo y calculador, Natasha entrecerró los ojos._

 _—_ _Digamos que comenzaría a considerarlo._

 _—_ _Bueno, ahora no tengo un anillo —comentó, acariciándole una mejilla —. ¿Qué puedo hacer para comenzar a convencerte?_

 _—_ _No lo sé. Sorpréndeme._

 _Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en cuanto Steve se abalanzó sobre ella y la obligó a tumbarse nuevamente en la cama._

…

—¿Steve? —La voz de Sam llegó a sus oídos —. Mierda, amigo… no me asustes.

—Estoy bien… —siseó, aún sin procesar el recuerdo que acababa de tener.

.

* * *

.

Entró en el enorme complejo de entrenamiento y se acercó decidida hacia el saco de boxeo. Ese pobre objeto sería víctima de su coraje, imaginaría que era el rostro de Sharon Carter, también el de Fury, el de Crossbones y de todos los idiotas que se interponían en su camino.

De alguna manera necesitaba liberar su ira, si no hacía eso, probablemente terminaría enloqueciendo.

Cogió unos guantes que ni siquiera eran de su talla y los colocó sobre sus manos, estaba tan ansiosa que apenas terminó de acomodárselos, procedió a golpear aquel saco con todas sus fuerzas.

—Natalia…

La voz de Bucky se oyó como un relámpago en el interior del complejo de entrenamiento. La rusa casi sufre un paro cardiaco al escucharlo, giró sobre sus talones y apenas sus ojos verdes se toparon con los del soldado, supo que eso no iba a terminar bien.

James no estaba ebrio, pero era bastante evidente que había bebido más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Espetó, aproximándose hacia él —. ¿Cómo carajo entraste?

Y en cierto modo, esa la principal interrogante. ¿Cómo lo había hecho para entrar ahí y violentar el excelso sistema de seguridad del pretencioso Tony Stark?

—Desde que te volví a ver no he dejado de recordar… —tomó una de sus manos y sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, Natasha dejó que la acercase hacia su pecho —, vivimos muchas cosas juntos, Natalia.

—Tienes que irte —articuló, decidida.

No quería seguir escuchándolo, lo que menos necesitaba era recordar su historia con James. Esa herida ya estaba cicatrizada y no debía abrirse por nada del mundo.

—No tienes idea cómo me duele saber que te enamoraste de Steve. He tratado de fingir que no me importa, pero ya no puedo más.

Aquella frase le retorció las entrañas. De pronto se sintió como una basura.

—Sólo sal de aquí antes de que te descubran, James.

—¿Por qué él? —Le preguntó, con un notorio tono de voz pasado de copas —. ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo?

—Basta, James. —Lo tomó de un brazo para comenzar a guiarlo hacia la salida más cercana, pero con ello sólo consiguió que el castaño quedase más cerca de su cuerpo y la tomase posesivamente por la cintura. Tragó saliva. Su piel no debía erizarse ante aquel contacto, sus manos no deberían estar sudando… —. Suéltame, por favor.

—No…

Aquello fue todo lo que Bucky mencionó antes de posar sus labios sobre la boca de Natasha, con su otra mano la tomó por la nuca y comenzó a besarla con fuerza y una mezcla de sentimientos voraces que llevaba reprimiendo durante muchísimo tiempo.

La primera reacción de la espía fue oponer resistencia, guió sus manos hacia el pecho masculino y con fiereza trató de apartarse, sin embargo, mientras batallaba contra él e intentaba liberarse, se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ese beso tanto o incluso más que él.

Justo cuando estaba dándose por vencida y pensaba dejarse dominar por aquella situación, la voz de cierta muchacha la hizo reaccionar de golpe.

—¿Natasha?

Eso fue más que suficiente para interrumpir toda clase de contacto entre ambos.

Tanto Natasha como Bucky se separaron respirando agitados. Con vergüenza enfocaron sus miradas en dirección a la chica, quien para desgracia de ambos, no se encontraba sola. Estaba inoportunamente acompañada por Visión.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo dejaremos hasta aquí, esperamos de corazón que el capítulo les haya gustado y de ante mano les pedimos disculpas por la tardanza, sobre todo yo, Kuchi había hecho su parte hace mucho tiempo, pero como yo estaba con todo lo de mi examen de título y mis prácticas profesionales casi no tenía tiempo libre y me tardé más de la cuenta en escribir jajaja pero más vale tarde que nunca. Prometo no tarde tanto para la próxima.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario, es algo que Kuchi-San y yo Valoramos bastante.

Agradecemos también a quienes comentaron el capítulo pasado.

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos. (Nos leemos luego)**_


	7. Verdades a la Luz

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y a DISNEY ©. No tenemos fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de las autoras:**_ _Lo que aparece en letra cursiva corresponde a Flashbacks_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 07: Verdades a la luz**_

* * *

Natasha de golpe empujó a Bucky lejos de ella, zafándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quería huir de ahí, pensar que nada de esto estaba pasando, que James no había venido a verla ebrio, que Wanda y Visión no hubieran pasado por ahí y, sobretodo, que no hubiera pasado ese beso. Aquel beso hizo que recordara muchas cosas del pasado, una herida que ya estaba cicatrizada. Una etapa de su vida que quería olvidar, pero a la vez recordar con nostalgia, ahora se abría como si un cuchillo frío pasase sobre su abdomen.

─Que significa esto… ─Susurra por debajo Wanda, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Vision por su parte, notaba la ira de la bruja, así que la tomó del hombro.

─Wanda, déjame explicarte todo. ─Natasha fue hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos─. No es lo que tú piensas.

─¿Entonces qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué te estabas besando con este tipo, Natasha? ─La bruja escarlata posa su mirada a Bucky, con quien ya había tenido un encuentro anterior─. Yo confiaba en ti, Nat, de verdad lo hacía a pesar de lo que me habían contado, que siempre escondes secretos…

─No, no es así. Escúchame bien, yo…

─Yo entré sin permiso, es mi culpa. ─Natasha dio media vuelta para ver a James.

─No estoy preguntándote a ti ─articuló de nuevo Wanda─, no te conozco.

─Y yo estoy diciendo que es mi culpa, no tienes por qué tratar así a Natalia.

─¿Ahora resulta que te llamas Natalia? ¿Steve lo sabe o lo supo, aunque sea? ─La espía rusa empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. No sabía por dónde empezar. Lo que sí tenía claro, era que tenía que terminar con esto y aclarar todo.

─Wanda… no te alteres, la Srta. Romanoff no se ve muy bien. ─Vision habló de pronto. Tenía razón, la bruja escarlata miró a Natasha y se veía muy afectada. Dio un suspiro profundo.

─ Cuéntame tu pasado Natasha, quiero saberlo todo. ─Wanda cambió el semblante a uno más calmado─. Tómate tu tiempo…

James observó a Natasha, quería ir hacia a ella y contenerla, darle apoyo. Pero prefirió dar un pie atrás y dejar que ella tomara una decisión de qué contar. Después de todo, ellos se conocen desde hace mucho antes.

.

* * *

.

Ese pequeño recuerdo que pasó por su mente, hizo recordar que sí, era verdad, Steve tenía un vínculo muy cercano con Romanoff. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero comprendió al fin, por qué cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella se sentía así. Lo que le daba tristeza, era que no podía recordar bien el sentimiento de estar enamorado. Se sentó en su cama tomándose aún la cabeza. Tenía rabia, tristeza y sobretodo, se odiaba por no poder recordar aquellos sentimientos por Natasha, se sentía perdido.

─Steve, ¿estás bien? ─Sam estaba muy preocupado por su amigo. Pero no estaba arrepentido de haberle mostrado esa cajita con el anillo. Rogers necesitaba un golpe fuerte.

El rubio aún se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Esa puntada estuvo bastante fuerte. No quería imaginar cuanto sería el dolor si llegase a recordar todo lo ocurrido. Pero ahora entendía todo, entendía por qué Natasha estaba en ese estado. Tenía que pensar como recordarla, cómo la conoció, cómo empezaron su relación.

─ Estoy bien Sam. ─Le respondió el capitán, ya más repuesto─. Te agradezco que me hayas mostrado esto…

Recogió el anillo que había tirado al suelo por accidente.

»Sinceramente… no sabía que la relación con Romanoff era tan… _cercana_.

─No sé si esto haya sido buena idea, pero sé que estás sufriendo mucho con toda esta situación, aunque no recuerdes del todo. ─Sam se lamentó por eso─. Verte en este estado, es chocante para todos nosotros.

─Sam, no puedo ver a Natasha a los ojos. No después de esto. ─Le enseñó el anillo─. ¿Qué demonios es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Esperar hasta que todos mis recuerdos vuelvan por si solos? Podrían pasar años…

Sam veía la molestia de Rogers. También lo comprendía. Lo que más quería su amigo era poder ayudar. Y lo haría. Ya no quería tomar en cuenta las órdenes de Fury y se los haría saber a los demás, al menos a Clint, con quien ya había hablado con él hace algún tiempo.

─Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto… ─Steve volvió a hablar y Sam sólo se limitó a prestarle atención─. Sharon… Sharon me dijo, que Natasha había sido la culpable de que esté con amnesia ¿es eso cierto? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Yo le iba a pedir matrimonio, se supone que me _ama_ …

Su moreno amigo se limitó a tragar un poco de saliva. No sabía si estaba nervioso o si tenía seca la garganta. Ahora no estaba seguro de querer contarle todo lo que pasó hace tres meses. Mojó sus labios y le respondió.

─ Steve, no creo que sea una buena idea que sepas todo… es decir… mira lo que acaba de pasar con tu cabeza al ver ese recuerdo. ─El rubio asintió dándole la razón. Quizás aún no era el momento de recordar todo de una sola vez y debía esperar a que las cosas fluctúen por sí solas─. Yo creo, que lo mejor ahora es descansar, ya es tarde.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Apartamento de Natasha.**

Fue una larga noche. Sobre todo, para Natasha, que tuvo que explicar a Wanda y a Visión lo que habían visto hace un par de horas atrás. Tuvo que escarbar nuevamente en esos recuerdos que tanto le costó enterrar, de olvidar y empezar de cero.

Trataba de conciliar el sueño en su cama, pero por más que lo intentaba, los recuerdos atacaban nuevamente su mente como si hubieran sido ayer. Pero lo que más le costaba sacar de su cabeza, fue ese beso con James Barnes. Recordó todo su pasado con él, las misiones, el amor que quizás hubo entre ellos, la complicidad, todo. Tenía una confusión horrible, y no quería pensar más. Quería que esta pesadilla terminara lo más pronto posible.

…

─ _¡No! No lo hagas aún ─gritó Natalia─, espera a mi señal…_

─ _Te demoras demasiado, es sólo disparar y ya ─le devuelve la respuesta James Barnes, que observaba el objetivo a través de su rifle._

─ _No podemos dejar rastro, espera a que te diga cuando. ─Natalia le contestó de vuelta. No le gustaba ir a misiones con él, pero era una orden de la KGB así que no había mucho que hacer, y menos con su mentor._

─ _Está bien, esperaré tu señal._

 _Natalia y James. Juntos eran dinamita en todas las misiones a los que los asignaban. Eran tenaces, enérgicos, calculadores. Los mejores agentes de la KGB en la época de la guerra fría. Pasaban casi todos los días juntos. Ciertamente con el pasar de los años, ellos tenían más que una relación de trabajo, eran cómplices de varias cosas. James no podía explicar bien la relación que tenía con cierta pelirroja, pero lo que sí sabía, es que su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando lo asignaban con ella. Natasha tenía algo especial que otras mujeres no, y eso le llamaba mucho la atención. Lo que sí era cierto, que él no quería verse débil frente a ella y jamás le diría lo que de verdad siente por ella, más que mal, él la vio crecer._

─ _Ahora._

 _El soldado del invierno toma bien su rifle y apunta al sujeto, dándole un disparo limpio en su cuello. El tipo de desploma en el suelo, dejando unas pequeñas marcas de sangre en el suelo. La misión había sido todo un éxito, uno de los primeros soldados importantes de SHIELD que había estado persiguiendo a la organización KGB, había sido eliminado. La viuda negra se adentra a la oficina del tipo, sacando unos papeles, información confidencial del enemigo. Salió victoriosa con la documentación y se dirigió dónde estaba James. Este por su parte, bajó del edificio donde estaba posicionado para encontrarse con Natasha._

─ _Eres buena. ─Dijo acomodándose el arma en la espalda─. ¿Me pregunto quién te habrá entrenado?_

─ _Aprendí del mejor… ─La pelirroja le guiñe el ojo de manera sexy. El soldado no puede evitar sonrojarse por eso─. Vámonos, hay que hacer explotar el lugar._

 _Ambos agentes empiezan a colocar dinamita en el lugar, para luego, hacerlo volar en mil pedazos. Se suben a una camioneta que estaba por ahí aparcada y arrancan como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello._

─ _Natalia…_

─ _¿Uhm?_

─ _Prométeme que… pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos._

─ _No te puedo prometer algo así, sabes cómo son las cosas James… ─Le respondió ella. La pelirroja notó cierta tristeza en el rostro del soldado, y sin más, posó su mano encima de la de él, dándole apoyo─. No estás solo, nunca lo has estado._

 _Bucky regresó su mirada al rostro de la espía._

 _»Es lo único que puedo prometerte ahora…_

…

Ese beso con Bucky lo único que hizo fue perjudicar la mente de Natasha. La hacían confundirse aún más y recordar viejos tiempos, esos tiempos que ya fueron pasado para ella. Se sentía débil, frágil por dentro. Imploraba por un abrazo con el rubio.

 _» Si tan sólo pudiera… encontrar la manera de que recuerde todo._

Se decía una y otra vez. Maldita misión, maldito Crossbones, maldito karma. Ya estaba pensando que el ser feliz era una batalla interminable, siempre tenía que pasar algo grave. Sin más, tanto pensar hizo que el sueño por fin se apoderara de ella. Al fin estaba descansando.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Departamento de Steve – 09:00 am**

Por su mente aún pasaba la frase que le había dicho Sharon sobre Natasha _«Ella es la culpable del por qué estés así»_. La verdad es que en su interior algo le decía que no era cierto. Quizás si había algo de razón de su amnesia, pero que la culpable sea Natasha, eso no se lo creía, era una corazonada. Gracias a Sam que le mostró aquel anillo, su mente empezó a mejorar poco a poco. Recordaba pocas cosas, pero lo hacía.

…

─ _Steve… ─habló Natasha algo bajo. Estaban acurrucados ambos en el sofá del rubio._

─ _Dime._

─ _¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir… yo no soy una mujer de compromisos…_

─ _Sólo respóndeme una sola pregunta, Nat._

 _Habían ido a una fiesta de Tony Stark. No se había celebrado nada en especial. Se hizo común que una vez al mes en la mansión del filántropo, los vengadores pasaran tiempo juntos. Hasta Thor había llegado de Asgard para ver a sus amigos de la tierra._

 _Luego de eso, ambos agentes se habían retirado más temprano de lo normal, fingiendo que Natasha se sentía algo mal y Steve quiso llevarla hasta su apartamento, pero claramente todo era una vil mentira._

 _Trataban siempre estar juntos sin que se notara su fogosa relación. La tensión que existía entre ambos era casi notoria, pero Natasha y Steve eran muy buenos agentes que fingían todo. Hasta pudieron engañar a Clint esa noche sobre el estado de salud de la pelirroja._

─ _¿Quieres estar conmigo lo que me queda de vida? Es decir, el destino me dio una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo gracias al suero y bueno, no quiero perder el tiempo desperdiciándolo solo… quiero pasar ese resto contigo._

 _Esa pregunta hizo que el interior de Natasha se estremeciera por completo. Le estaba pidiendo que ella fuera su compañera hasta que el suero en sus venas no de para más. Quería llorar, pero de alegría. No le respondió con palabras, sino que ella tomó su rostro con su mano derecha y lo acercó a la suya, cerrando aquella promesa con un beso._

─ _Eso es lo más hermoso que me hayan pedido en la vida, Steve… claro que quiero._

…

Steve despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando y tenía una leve jaqueca. No estaba seguro si lo que había tenido era un recuerdo o un sueño. Un sueño que parecía bastante real y que pudo haber pasado. Su corazón estaba acelerado, ver así a Natasha tan cercana a él lo hacían sentir cosas por ella. De pronto, por su mente se imaginó estando con ella. El tan solo hecho de pensar que la abrazaba le daba escalofríos, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Natasha? Era extraña esa sensación. Pero después de aquel sueño o recuerdo donde aparecía ella, ya no la volvería a mirar de otra manera…

Su celular empezó a sonar. Lo levantó de la mesita de noche para ver de quien se trataba y contestó.

─ _Capitán Rogers, buenos días._

─Buenos días Sr Fury… aunque es un poco tarde, son las nueve de la mañana.

─ _Para mí es lo suficientemente temprano, y dime sólo Nick._

─¿Qué sucede entonces, Nick?

─ _Quiero que vengas al Triskelion hoy. Necesito hablar contigo y saber como has avanzado con lo de tu amnesia._

─Entendido, deme dos horas y estaré por allá.

─ _Que sea una._

Y sin más, Nick Fury había colgado la llamada, dejando a un Steve Rogers más confundido de lo normal. Lo que sí había decidido después de todo esto, era hablar con Natasha, aunque le costase la vida entera tratar de acordarse.

─Buenos días soldado… ─Lo saludó Sam desde el marco de la puerta─. Preparé desayuno…

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Base Avengers, Washington. – 09:30 am**

Wanda subía y bajaba aquella cuchara de leche con cereal. Aún no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ver anoche en la sala de entrenamientos. Más que aquella escena del beso, que por alguna razón detestaba, no podía creer que _James Barnes_ y la _Viuda Negra_ ya tenían un pasado oculto. Lo triste es que, aquellas dos personas, son las más importantes para Steve en estos momentos y le estaban ocultando algo muy horrible.

…

 _La bruja escarlata no estaba segura si había escuchado bien. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, intentando entender todo este embrollo con el soldado del invierno. Natasha Romanoff le había confesado que conocía a James Barnes desde la guerra fría en la KGB y que había sido entrenada por él, que habían compartido varias misiones. Se llevó una mano a la boca, dándose cuenta del por qué tanta era la cercanía entre ambos, aunque esa conclusión la sacó por la escena que vio de ellos dos besándose, claro que Natasha no estaba muy contenta con esto. Tampoco le confesó que entre ellos había pasado algo, sólo era la lógica que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos._

─ _No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Nat…_

─ _Es la verdad Wanda… ─La espía suspiró y volvió a tomar aire─. Por eso es que lo conozco, por eso es que nos conocemos…_

─ _Ahora todo tiene sentido ─comenzó Visión, que estaba a un lado de Wanda─, mientras el Capitán Rogers permanecía en el hielo, a ustedes dos los reclutaron, entrenaron juntos y realizaban misiones suicidas…_

─ _A nombre de HYDRA, da igual en que organización estabas, todo era para cumplir misiones de ellos ─escupió James, ya más repuesto de la ebriedad evidente─. Después colocaban tu cerebro en la licuadora… y ya no recordabas nada…_

─ _¿A ti también te hacían eso, Natasha? ─Preguntó Wanda preocupada. Se le erizaba la piel el sólo pensar que le podrían haber lavado el cerebro como a Bucky. Ella asintió._

─ _Natasha era una de las viudas negras más letales de las que se haya conocido a lo largo de la historia de la KGB… ─mencionó James─. Tenía las mejoras habilidades de todas las alumnas que aspiraban a serlo, pero para eso…_

─ _Tenías que asesinar para sobrevivir… ─Terminó la frase la bruja, en un tono más calmado. Realmente conocer el pasado de esos dos, más el de Natasha, era como ver una película de terror. Ahora comprendía la actitud de la pelirroja a veces._

─ _Wanda… sé que te mentí, que le mentí a Steve ─comenzó─. Yo le iba a confesar lo de James, porque sé que él lo está buscando hace mucho tiempo… pero quería que él estuviese mentalmente bien para hacer aquel encuentro._

 _El de brazo metálico asintió._

 _»Bucky estuvo por años en congelamiento y abusaron mucho del lavado de su cerebro y control mental. Yo lo estuve buscando igual, hasta que di con su paradero y me mantuve en contacto con él durante algún tiempo. Fury tampoco sabe. Y ahora con lo de su amnesia…_

 _Natasha ya no pudo más y se rompió. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y empezaba a ver borroso. Wanda se sentía culpable por todo lo que le estaba haciendo confesar a su compañera. No aguantó más y acercó a ella, cubriéndola en un abrazo. James vio la acción de la bruja y con la mirada le agradeció el gesto._

─ _Natasha tranquila… yo no diré nada ─se separó de ella─, es una promesa. ¿Verdad Vis?_

 _El pseudo androide asintió, dando su palabra._

─ _Gracias…_

 _..._

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Visión la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Ladeó el rostro hacia él y con gesto amable le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy bien, descuida.

Su interlocutor tomó asiento frente a ella.

—No eres buena mintiendo. —Avergonzada, Wanda descendió la mirada. Eso era cierto—. ¿Estás así por lo que ocurrió entre la señorita Romanoff y el amigo del capitán Rogers?

Alzó la vista y en silencio asintió con la cabeza.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Había prometido no decir nada, pero no deseaba ser cómplice de una mentira que afectaba directamente a Steve. El capitán era su amigo, alguien sumamente importante en su vida y, por muy amnésico que estuviese, simplemente no merecía que le estuviesen haciendo eso. De cualquier manera, tampoco quería perjudicar a la espía, ella también era su amiga.

—Si Steve llegase a enterarse de que Bucky está vivo, tal vez podría recordar ciertas cosas… Quiero decir, quizás el impacto de verlo, permitiría que su cerebro reactivase algunos recuerdos.

—Sí, es una posibilidad, pero de igual forma, es muy probable que no funcione.

—Sam y Steve se han esforzado mucho por encontrar a Barnes, no es justo que ocultemos una información como esa. Lo que ocurra entre Nat y ese tipo es asunto de ellos, pero realmente no quiero ser parte de esta mentira. —Se levantó de su asiento y con determinación miró el rostro purpura de su compañero—. Steve nunca lo haría conmigo y yo no lo haré con él. No le fallaré.

Visión también se puso de pie.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó, temiendo que ella rompiese la promesa y provocase un alboroto—. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que expones, Wanda. Detesto las mentiras tanto como tú, pero no es el mejor momento para revelar lo que sabemos. Deja que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco.

—Descuida, no diré nada, sólo iré a charlar con ese tipo y le daré un plazo para que sea él mismo quien le revele la verdad a Steve.

El androide no pudo evitar incomodarse tras escucharla decir aquellas palabras. No le agradaba que la joven estuviese obsesionada con lo que ocurría entre Barnes y la agente Romanoff, pero mucho menos le gustaba eso de que Wanda fuese a reunirse con él, de hecho, parecía que sólo estuviese buscando excusas para reencontrarse con ese hombre.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea. —La chica se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no le importaba que Visión no estuviese de acuerdo, de todos modos iría a hablar con Bucky, no pensaba cambiar de idea sólo porque su amigo no lo aprobase—. Ni siquiera sabes en dónde encontrarlo.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron nuevamente en una media sonrisa. Sin darle mayores explicaciones, Wanda tocó la gema de su frente y con picardía le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso es cierto, Vis, no sé dónde está, pero creo tener una idea…

Antes de que Visión volviese a intervenir, la muchacha simplemente comenzó a alejarse. Debía apresurarse o probablemente terminaría arrepintiéndose.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Base Avengers, Washington. —10:30 PM**

Lo había seguido.

El día en que le conoció, exactamente después de que haber intercambiado aquellas breves palabras con él, Wanda tomó provecho de su distracción para ver en dónde demonios se estaba ocultando, sin embargo, apenas le vio ingresar a un bar de mala muerte, supo inmediatamente que sus planes acababan de irse al diablo. Por desgracia, no contaba con tiempo suficiente para esperarle, sin mencionar que sus alternativas no eran precisamente favorables, si osaba entrar o decidía quedarse a esperarle, corría serios riesgos de volver a ser descubierta infraganti y, evidentemente, no deseaba que eso ocurriese.

Con ese tipo era mejor no arriesgarse.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, Wanda terminó de aplicar un poco de delineador negro en sus ojos. Respiró hondo, se colocó una chaqueta de cuero y con valentía decidió aventurar sus pasos hacia ese bar, no estaba segura de encontrar a James ahí dentro, pero al menos quería creer que la suerte estaría de su lado.

.

* * *

.

Nick Fury no le había dicho nada nuevo, sólo hizo hincapié en que tuviese paciencia y en que pronto comenzaría a darle algunas misiones, argumentó también que por ahora, no era pertinente que se esforzase demasiado, le necesitaba tranquilo y totalmente sano, pues según sus propias palabras: el equipo de terapeutas que trabajaba en su caso, estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por ayudarle a recordar y sólo era cuestión de meses para que los primeros indicios de mejora comenzasen a manifestarse.

A medida en que Nick continuó hablando, Steve se vio obligado a reprimir un bufido, aquello claramente no era cierto. Esos psiquiatras no habían hecho nada productivo, a final de cuentas, el único que estaba intentando ayudarle a recordar era Sam.

Sintiéndose hastiado y teniendo serios deseos de marcharse, Steve se limitó a escucharle, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas y simplemente esperó en silencio a que todo eso se terminase cuanto antes, no obstante, justo cuando Fury parecía estar a segundos de callarse, repentinamente se llevó una mano a la frente y como si hubiese olvidado algo sumamente importante, continuó parloteando.

…

— _Por cierto, antes que lo olvide. Uno de tus terapeutas mencionó que, no es pertinente que te relaciones con las personas que estuvieron involucradas en tu accidente, al menos no hasta que tus recuerdos más significativos comiencen a ordenarse. Básicamente ellos sugieren que te mantengas lejos de la agente Romanoff._

— _Sea más específico… —Estaba harto de que no le explicase los verdaderos motivos de aquellas imposiciones, sobre todo cuando cierta pelirroja de origen ruso estaba involucrada—. No recuerdo nada de ese accidente. Nadie se ha dignado a darme una mínima explicación. Sólo insisten en mantenerme alejado de ella sin siquiera decirme por qué… al menos díganme lo que hizo._

 _Incómodo, el hombre del parche se removió varias veces en su asiento._

 _» ¿Por qué no puedo verla? —preguntó el rubio._

— _Porque es una orden, soldado._

 _Steve frunció el ceño._

— _Entonces es cierto…_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Lo que mencionó Sharon sobre Natasha y mi amnesia. —El ex director de S.H.I.E.L.D. le miró haciéndose el desentendido—. Vamos, Fury, sé que entiende a lo que me refiero._

— _Puede que haya cierta cuota de verdad en eso, pero ya no tiene sentido discutirlo. La agente Romanoff está ocupándose de otros asuntos y no quiero que la distraiga de sus labores, ¿es eso tan difícil de procesar?_

…

¿Qué cara pondría Fury si se enterase de que sus recuerdos ya estaban volviendo? ¿Seguiría actuando de aquella forma tan descarada? ¿Continuaría manipulándole y haciendo hasta lo imposible por alejarlo de Natasha con tal de concretar sus malditas misiones?

Probablemente sí. Lo haría. Cuando se trataba de salirse con la suya, ese hombre era capaz de ir muy lejos.

Sin embargo, aquello para Steve no quería decir que Fury fuese un mal tipo, su único problema era anteponer su faceta de agente por sobre todas las cosas.

Metió las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y con pasos desganados se adentró en su departamento. Si todos esos recuerdos que estaba teniendo eran ciertos, ¿por qué Natasha no hacía nada por acercarse? ¿Qué demonios había pasado ese día?

.

* * *

.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, James observó una mujer de cabellera ondulada y castaña sentarse a su lado. Arqueó una ceja, en esos momentos, la barra del bar se encontraba relativamente vacía, sin mencionar que era lo suficientemente extensa para que alguien decidiera posicionarse justo a un costado de él, que esa chica se aproximase tanto a su persona, claramente no era casualidad.

—Vodka y un poco de Sprite, por favor.

Cuando aquella muchacha realizó su pedido y un peculiar acento sokoviano resonó en sus oídos, Bucky sencillamente no pudo evitar formar un gesto de asombro en el rostro.

No podía creerlo.

La mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado, cruzando estratégicamente sus piernas y enseñándole una agradable porción de sus muslos bajo ese corto vestido que se ceñía a su figura, era exactamente la misma chiquilla insoportable con la cual se había encontrado hace un día. La misma que había interrumpido su beso con la espía.

Wanda Maximoff.

Sin voltear del todo, la miró disimuladamente de pies a cabeza.

«Vaya» quién diría que bajo sus habituales prendas de quinceañera rebelde se escondía una mujer hecha y derecha.

Al menos en el aspecto físico, Wanda no tenía nada que envidiarle a Natalia.

Notando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, James le dio un sorbo a su vaso de whiskey. No debería estar pensando en lo bien que le sentaban esos tacones y esas prendas negras, como su vestido o aquella chaqueta de cuero, más bien debería estar averiguando qué demonios hacía ahí…

Entre sonrisas idiotas y comentarios galantes, el barman se aproximó a la castaña y procedió a entregarle su vodka. Sin embargo, tan pronto como notó que la muchacha parecía ignorar sus intentos de flirteo, regresó a sus labores y sólo se limitó a lanzarle vistazos pervertidos desde la distancia. Cosa que Wanda agradeció, a final de cuentas, no estaba en ese lugar para perder el tiempo.

Llevó el vaso hacia sus labios y bebió una cantidad considerable. Si no quería morir en el intento, necesitaría mucho vodka esa noche.

—Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera tienes edad suficiente para beber…

El comentario de Bucky la hizo tensarse y relajarse al mismo tiempo. Al menos no sería ella quien tendría que iniciar la conversación.

Antes de ladear el rostro en dirección al soldado, sonrió falsamente. Le arrebató el vaso de whiskey que tenía en las manos y de un solo trago bebió todo el contenido.

Vivir entre las excentricidades de Tony Stark y las constantes juntas nocturnas que organizaban los Vengadores, eran motivo más que suficiente para familiarizarse con cualquier bebida alcohólica.

De cualquier forma, no era una novata con eso.

—Y yo estoy segura de que tienes mucha más edad de la que aparentas.

Ahora fue él quien sonrió forzado.

—No te cansas de seguirme… —comentó, recuperando el vaso que Wanda acababa de arrebatarle.

—Escucha, seré breve —apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la barra, en tanto procuraba adoptar una postura que le permitiese lucir segura—, te daré dos semanas para que te aparezcas ante Steve y le digas la verdad.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Dos semanas —repitió, pasando tranquilamente uno de sus dedos por el borde de su vaso.

—Y si no lo hago… —Le hizo un gesto al barman para que le sirviera otro whiskey. Luego simplemente continuó mirando a la muchacha—, ¿qué harás?

—Se lo diré yo.

Sus cejas se fruncieron bajo una mezcla de desconcierto y enfado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con nosotros? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

—No seas imbécil, no hablo de _esa_ verdad… lo que tú y Nat hagan es asunto de ambos. Sólo me refiero a que Steve se entere de que estás vivo… Tal vez eso le ayude a recordar.

Con aquella explicación y un nuevo vaso de whiskey entre las manos, Bucky había conseguido calmarse un poco. Lo del plazo de dos semanas no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero la idea de esa chica no le resultaba mala, después de todo, no se sentía bien con lo que había hecho, necesitaba menguar sus culpas de alguna manera y ayudar a su mejor amigo parecía ser lo más apropiado.

—Natalia también había tenido una idea similar hace un tiempo… —articuló, pasándose una mano por su melena lacia y castaña.

Wanda ante eso le miró confundida.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios están esperando para ponerla en práctica?

—No sé, supongo que me confundí y la distraje de sus objetivos. —Maximoff sabía que se estaba refiriendo a lo del beso—. Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, me concentraré en ayudar a Steve. Lo prometo.

Satisfecha con los resultados de aquella conversación y con lo que acababa de oír por parte de James, Wanda comenzó a ponerse de pie. Su objetivo estaba cumplido y lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse. Hace unos cuantos minutos había comenzado a observarle más de lo habitual y no sabía si se debía al vodka o a la cercanía que estaban compartiendo, pero, cada vez que él procedía a mirarla fijamente, comenzaba a sentir un leve ardor en el estómago.

—Dos semanas, Barnes. Ni un día más.

Bucky no se movió ni mencionó nada, el único movimiento que se manifestó en su cuerpo, fue el extenso recorrido que sus pupilas realizaron sobre las piernas de Wanda, pues mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba por su lado, se le había hecho imposible no echarle un último vistazo.

—¡Señorita, la cuenta! —gritó el barman.

—Mi amigo paga…

Esa fue la simple respuesta de la muchacha antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta y dejar a Bucky tan perplejo como lo estaba el chico tras la barra.

.

* * *

.

Si Steve se hubiese enterado que ella y Fury conocían el paradero de Bucky, jamás se lo habría perdonado. ¿Cómo demonios pudo ocultarle algo así? Clint, Wanda e incluso Sharon tenían cierta cuota de razón al juzgarle, a final de cuentas, si era capaz de mentirle de esa manera a quien se suponía amaba con todo su ser, ¿qué diablos podía esperar el resto?

Con una manta rodeándole la espalda y los hombros, la pelirroja caminó hasta la pequeña terraza de su apartamento. Debía admitir que, desde ese punto, la vista era bastante agradable, ver las múltiples luces de los edificios de Washington, mientras la oscuridad de la noche reinaba sobre las calles, estaba comenzando a hacerse una acción rutinaria, últimamente, antes de dormir, lo hacía todos los días.

Llevó hacia sus labios el tazón que cargaba en las manos y con lentitud bebió un sorbo de café.

¿Así sería de ahora en adelante?

¿Pasaría todas las noches en esa terraza, pensando en sus errores y en lo miserable que era su vida sin Steve?

Lanzó un suspiro.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Por un lado deseaba que Steve la recordase y que todo volviese a ser como antes, pero por otra parte, ya no sabía qué esperar al respecto. No creía ser capaz de estar nuevamente con el rubio, al menos no después de haberle hecho tanto daño. Ni siquiera tenía valor para verlo a los ojos.

Con la vista perdida en el horizonte, Natasha se sentó en una de las bancas individuales de la terraza.

De cualquier manera, Steve no era su único problema, el regreso de James estaba cambiando drásticamente las cosas, ¿cómo fingir que no le importaba? ¿Cómo hacerlo después de ese maldito beso?

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos en cuanto oyó sonar el timbre.

Ese maldito conserje parecía no entender que antes de dejar pasar a los visitantes, debía anunciar a los propietarios la llegada de éstos, aclarando de paso, de quién se trataba.

Con pasos desganados, comenzó a aproximarse hacia la puerta. Iba a poner un reclamo en contra de aquel portero, ¿cómo demonios podía dejar entrar a un visitante a esa hora de la noche? Se había mudado a ese edificio para estar tranquila y sin preocupaciones, no para recibir idiotas en plena madrugada.

Echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla y al ver el rostro de su visitante, se vio en obligación de guiar una mano a su boca.

¿Quién le había dado su dirección a Steve?

Dejando aquel pensamiento de lado, aventó la manta que la estaba cubriendo para únicamente quedar en camisón, corrió hasta su cuarto, tomó una bata de seda y con rapidez comenzó a colocársela.

Ni aunque ese fuese su peor momento iba a permitir que le viera con aspecto desaliñado y depresivo. Eso por ningún motivo.

Arregló su melena pelirroja con los dedos y dando una respiración honda, se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

—Steve —musitó, en tanto procuraba no desconcertarse ante su presencia—, pasa.

En silencio y sin decir nada, el capitán se adentró a su apartamento.

» ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse. La actitud de Steve era extraña—. ¿Sam te trajo?

—No, vine solo.

Alzó ambas cejas. Aquello era cada vez más raro.

—¿Quién te dio mi dirección? Muy pocas personas saben dónde encontrarme.

—¿Eso realmente importa?

Natasha se cruzó de brazos.

—Creí que Fury te había prohibido verme, bueno… a mí también me prohibió verte.

—Exacto, por eso estoy aquí, _Nat._

Oír ese simple «Nat» le paralizó el corazón. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía tan extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo?

—No entiendo…

—¿Por qué quiere mantenernos alejados? —Acortó la distancia que los separaba mientras se le acercaba un par de pasos—, ¿qué pasó el día en que perdí la memoria?

Odiaba a Fury con toda su alma. Todo eso era su maldita culpa.

Sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, la pelirroja comenzó a alejarse de él. No se sentía capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos.

—No puedo responder eso, Steve. Al menos no por ahora.

—Entonces todo lo que dijo Sharon era cierto.

Natasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que eras responsable de mi amnesia.

«Perra» pensó de inmediato. Se estaba aprovechando de todo eso para volver a engatusarlo. Qué miserable.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —le preguntó, fingiéndose indiferente.

—Fury no lo negó, tú tampoco lo has hecho… empiezo a creer seriamente que es cierto.

La espía esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Puedes creer que lo quieras, Rogers. Si eso te hace sentir mejor… entonces hazlo; ódiame y cúlpame de tus desgracias. A diferencia de Sharon, yo no sacaré provecho de esta situación, mientras tus terapeutas lo estimen de este modo, yo simplemente obedeceré y no te diré nada. Aunque ahora no lo entiendas, es por tu bien.

No estaba segura de que esa supuesta orden de los terapeutas fuese cierta, probablemente no lo era, debía tratarse de una simple mentira de Fury, realmente no lo sabía, de cualquier manera, en dicho instante, podía usarlo a su favor. Tenía que alejar a Steve de su apartamento.

—No sé qué clase de terapeutas sean esos, pero estoy seguro de que son los peores del mundo —ahora fue él quien esbozó una media sonrisa—, qué lástima, Natasha, tenía una mínima esperanza de que fueses sincera, incluso creí que actuarías diferente a Sharon o a Fury, pero me equivoqué. Eres peor o igual que ellos.

—Deberías irte… —refutó cortante.

Vio con indignación como Steve la ignoraba y se limitaba a meter ambas manos en las bolsas delanteras de sus vaqueros. Apoyó la espalda en el muro más cercano que encontró y con lentitud, desde su bolsillo izquierdo, extrajo una cajita pequeña.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, se quedó mirándola unos instantes antes de extenderla hacia ella.

Natasha tragó saliva, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. En realidad, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Ten —musitó, tomándole una mano y obligándola a recibir aquel objeto—, era para ti.

Sabía que era un anillo incluso antes de abrirlo, ¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso?

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista.

» Recordé algunas cosas, Nat… —Empezó a pasearse alrededor de ella—, al parecer éramos más que simples compañeros de trabajo…

—No es como lo estás imaginando, Steve, aún estás confundi…

—¡Deja de tratarme como si fuese un imbécil! —expresó, fastidiado—. Puede que Sharon y Fury hayan sacado provecho de esta situación, ella está despechada y nuestro jefe a veces olvida que tiene corazón, pero ¿qué hay de ti, Nat? ¿Cuál es tu justificación? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí después de ese accidente? ¿Realmente fue tu culpa?

—Ya te dije que no diré nada hasta que el equipo médico lo autorice —masculló, mirándole enrabiada.

No podía contestarle nada porque ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido, incluso aunque muriera por decirle que sus sentimientos siempre habían sido honestos y que en lo único que mintió fue respecto a Bucky, Natasha sabía que por ahora no le era conveniente hablar.

—Descuida, lo averiguaré de todos modos.

Con un gesto repleto de decepción y dejándola con la vista clavaba en el anillo que le había entregado. Steve abandonó su apartamento.

* * *

 **Agradecemos a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior:** Angela, review guest, Dama Felina, Tayler-FZ y Vidian.

Kuchi-San y yo agradecemos profundamente los comentarios y todo el apoyo que le han dado a nuestra historia. Sus comentarios nos animan mucho y de corazón esperamos que el capítulo haya compensado la tardanza.

Abrazotes de oso y recuerda que el fanfic también se publica en Wattpad, en el perfil de Kuchi-San.


End file.
